Imprinted on My Heart
by jessicalove93
Summary: Coming back to live on the rez was a challenge enough, but now I have to deal with these feelings for Jacob Black? And who's this Seth Clearwater and why do I feel a strange connection with him. Jacob/OC/Seth
1. Goodbye

I remember very little from that night. It was raining. Dark. Cold. It was a typical night on the reservation of La Push, located in Washington.

This is where I was born. My family consisted of me, my mother, my father, and my older brother Sam. My brother was six years older than me. He was often over-protective, but he was the best brother a girl could ask for. Well, considering the fact that at five years old, there wasn't really much other than getting picked on by some of the other kids on the rez. There weren't any boys, well, at least not yet. Sam took care of me, but there was no way he could prevent or stop what was going to happen.

That night went by quickly, all my memories of that night are vague. Maybe its because I tried to forget. I tried to forget about my loving mother, and the brother that I cared for so much because I knew I was never going to see them again.

I was five years old when my dad woke me up in the middle of a cold, stormy night. I was still half asleep when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He had two suitcases in the the backseat of our truck. He gently placed me on the passenger seat and drove away.

The only thing I managed to say was, "daddy, where are we going?"

I remember the look in his eyes. They were full of shame and guilt. He quickly averted my gaze and turned to focus on the road.

"Away."

That's all he said that night. When I woke up in the morning, we were still driving. The cold look in my father's eyes told me all I needed to know. I wasn't going to see my mother again. I wasn't going to see Sam again.

My father looked angry, agitated almost.

"Da-" was the only thing I managed to say before he cut me off.

"No questions, baby." He wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"We're going away, to California. Momma didn't want us anymore. It's just her and Sam now, but don't worry. We're gonna live a good life"

All I could do at that point was trust the father that took me away from my home. From my loved ones. From Sam. I was five. I was helpless.

He promised me the good life, but it was all lies. After settling in southern California, the dream that he had for us turned into nothing but a nightmare for me. My dad would work all the time. I walked myself to school. I learned to fix myself up dinner. I was the definition of a latch-key kid. The small apartment wasn't even nice. I often wondered why we lived in such a crap shack when my dad was working all the time. It didn't occur to me until I was about 7. He came home late at night and often reeked of beer. He was gambling away our income.

Why did he take me with him, I often wondered.

Maybe it was because I was always a quiet kid who did what she was told. That's why Sam had to take care of me all the time. I would always get bullied because I was weak, because I always obeyed and never commanded. My dad took me with him because it was a convenience for him probably. We got government help because he was a "single dad." He always needed me to fix him up something to settle his stomach, and when I was old enough, all my free time was used to earn some sort of income for food and rent.

I hated this. I always wished Sam would come find me, but I had no idea how to even contact anyone in La Push. I was young, I didn't remember any phone numbers or anything. Did I even want to go back to La Push? What did they think happened. My dad practically kidnapped me and no one ever tried to find me. What if they didn't want me.

This place was a hellhole. No matter how long I stayed here with dad, I always felt that my home was back in La Push. It was back on the Rez. It was back with mom and Sam.

I was afraid though. I was afraid they wouldn't accept me. I've been gone so long, I'm practically considered an outsider.

It was the last day of school and I was headed home. I went to go pick up my pay check from my part time job at the frozen yogurt place before I headed back to the small apartment.

After getting my paycheck and depositing it at the bank, I had $608.23 in my account. Maybe I could go get some new clothes, I've been having to live at what was available in the local thrift shop for the past couple years. I could consider a little shopping spree a birthday gift to myself. My sixteenth birthday did just pass a couple days ago. I spent it school, then at work, then on my futon. My dad was no where to be seen.

I wouldn't be able to spend any of it until I see if my paycheck was enough to cover the bills and the rent first though.

I hurried home, excited to see if I would have enough for that new pair of shoes I've been eyeing down at Forever 21. I came home to an empty house. I wasn't surprised. Sometimes my dad would disappear for days at a time and come back only when he was out of money or hungry. He was a drunk and a compulsive gambler. That's Joshua Uley for you.

I sat down at the small table we had in the middle of the apartment, there weren't really rooms. It was a really small apartment. I was just starting to open bills when there was a knock at the door.

I pushed the chair back and got up on my feet. I straightened out my clothes before heading towards the door. I peeped through the window to see a middle aged woman. She had dark hair, pulled up into a bun and was wearing professional attire. I opened the door only to meet eyes with this woman.

"Are you Kiana Uley?" Her tone of voice was sad. Her eyes were full of pity as she stared into my dark brown eyes. She eyed me, up and down, starting at my disheveled black hair pulled up into a messy top knot. She made her way down to my round face, clearly noting deep russet color of my skin. She continued to look at me, my petit figure, only standing at 5'4 and my rather large, almond shaped eyes.

"Yes," I respond politely. "How may I help you?"

She looked at me and quickly pulled me into an embrace. I was extremely confused as I gently pushed her away.

She stared sincerely into my eyes as she broke the news.

"Your father was involved in an accident. He was walking down the street, intoxicated when he was hit by a car." She slowly gazed around the apartment, "but it doesn't look like he was a fit parent anyways."

"Please don't talk about my father that way," I calmly say. I completely agreed with her, there was no way he was a fit parent, but he was family nonetheless.

"Well dear," she said. "I'm a social worker and I'm here to take you to visit your father. Then we'll decide what to do with you, or where to put you."

There wasn't much. I grabbed the few clothes I had, and the money that I had stashed away for emergency purposes. I knew that there was no returning to this place that was supposedly my "home."

I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my clothes in there as well as the money. I grabbed my wallet which had my identification cards and debit card and quickly shoved it into the front pocket. I quickly slipped on the one pair of sneakers I owned and followed the woman.

We quickly drove to the local hospital which was about fifteen minutes away. On the way to the hospital, I couldn't help but burst into tears. As much trouble as he caused me, he was my father. He was my family.

We stepped into the emergency room that my father was placed in. Before I passed through the doors, the doctor whispered to me, "he doesn't have much time left."

I wiped my nose with my sleeve and approached the bed that held my father.

"Dad," I whisper.

There was so many machines connected to him. So many wires, the tears just burst out when I saw him.

He reached his palm out and caressed my face. There were bandages everywhere. He brushed his fingers through my hair and proceeded to speak.

"Kiana, I'm sorry," he managed to say.

"No dad, don't be sorry. I -" he cut me off.

"Kiana, I stole you from your mother. I took you away from Sam. All because I was afraid of having to support the family. I couldn't take the responsibility, which was hypocritical, because I took you. But I took you because you were my little girl, but I wasn't able to take care of you." he paused.

"Most of the time, you took care of me, " he chuckled. "I know that it's my time to go soon and I just wanted to tell you sorry, and thank you."

At this point, I couldn't stop the tears, I couldn't even try, they were pouring out of my eyes, completely soaking his bed sheets.

"Kiana, go back to La Push. Go back to your mother, go back to Sam, go back. Tell them I'm sorry. "

Go back to La Push? But I didn't belong there anymore. I was an outsider, they don't want me.

"But dad, La Push isn't where- "

"Believe me Kiana," he muttered. I could tell he was getting weaker by the minute. "La Push is your home. It's where you belong."

I gripped his hand tightly, only crying and nodding at his every word.

"I've already made arrangements to fly you out to Washington. It's just up to you to call the tribe. Call Billy Black, here's his number."

He handed me a scrap of paper with numbers scribbled on it. I just continued to nod.

"I love you baby girl," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you too dad, and you have nothing to be sorry about." I continued to bawl, clutching his warm hand. Suddenly, his fingers went limp and his heart beat ceased.

I placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room. The professional looking woman was waiting for me outside.

"I heard you have family in Washington?" she questioned.

I only managed to nod.

"And your travel plans are already set?"

I nodded once again.

"Do you need help with anything?" She had a tone of genuine concern in her voice.

"I.. I need to get to the airport tomorrow morning," I blubbered.

"Alright dear," she smiled a small, pitiful smile as she put her hand and patted my shoulder.

I stared at the piece of scrap paper I was clutching in my hands. I needed to call Billy Black.


	2. A Homecoming

I paced back and forth in the lobby of the hospital. What was I going to say to Billy? Oh, hey! I'm coming back to La Push! See you tomorrow! That was ridiculous. I finally summoned enough courage to pick up the pay phone. I inserted a couple coins and pressed the numbers given to me carefully.

After two rings, I heard a voice, but it didn't sound like the voice of an old Quileute council member. It sounded young and husky.

"Hello?" I blurted out. "This is Kiana Uley, and I need to speak to Billy Black please."

"Kiana?" he sounded surprised. "Kiana, this is Jacob Black! Do you remember me? I used to pull on your hair when we were little!"

He sounded happy about ruining my childhood.

"You disappeared, Kiana. Where are you? What's going on? Why aren't you calling Sam?" He shot question after question.

"Please," I pleaded. "May I speak to your father?"

He seemed unwilling, but he handed the phone over. The older man's voice was full of wisdom.

"Kiana," he cried joyously.

"Mr. Black, my father told me to call you. He recently passed away and told me to return to La Push. I know you have a lot of questions to ask me about what happened, but I can explain that later. I have a flight booked tomorrow to return to Washington, please accept me back into the tribe."

"Kiana," he repeated. " You were always apart of this tribe. I will send someone to pick you up at the airport tomorrow. I'm so glad to hear from you and I'm sure your brother will be excited for your return. I'm sure there's a lot you would like to explain. What time is your flight?"

His voice was calm and sincere.

"I should arrive at 4:05 PM," I stated.

"Good then," I will see you tomorrow.

"Goodbye Mr. Black, " I answered.

"Please, call me Billy."

I hung up the pay phone. My heart was pounding. I was going back to the rez. After living such a different life, how would I return? Would they even accept me? I've changed so much, it's been 11 years since I've been there. What was Sam like? The multiple thoughts flooded my mind as I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up nervous, yet excited. I stared at the clock to see that it was 8:37 AM. The social worker would be here at nine to pick me up and drop me off at the airport.

I made my way to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth. I washed my face and let my hair down from the messy top knot it was in since the day before. My dark hair was jet black and hung down near my elbows. I looked in the mirror at my face. I looked tired. There were obvious bags under my eyes.

My russet colored skin looked clear and soft and my dark eyelashes extended out and caressed my cheeks as I blinked. I looked like I belonged in the Quileute tribe. At least I think I did. I splashed water on my face one last time before I made my way outside of the hospital. I glanced back once last time.

I love you dad. I'm sorry I had to leave in a hurry.

I stared at the ground briefly before the social worker pulled up. I hopped in her car and she began to ask me multiple questions.

"Do you know which flight you're on? Do you have someone picking you up at the airport? Are these people good people that are going to take you in?"

"Yes, yes, and they're family."

That's all I could say. The ride to the airport was quiet. The nerves continued to build as we got closer. I said goodbye to the kind social worker as I embarked on my journey back to La Push.

The plane ride wasn't any better. I could feel my cheeks getting red as I continued getting even more and more nervous.

All I had with me was the backpack I brought from the small apartment back in southern California. It was the only remnants of what was soon to be my "old life."

I got off the plane and walked towards the baggage claim. I didn't have any other bags but I'm pretty sure thats where I would meet whoever was picking me up at the airport. I quickly glanced around and noticed tall dark hair, and russet skin. The guy was big. He had to be at least six feet, but he looked young from a distance. Before I could identify him, he ran up to me with a beaming smile on his face.

"Kiana!" he bellowed.

He quickly made his way towards me and picked me up in a massive bear hug. He was warm, hot really. Temperature wise, of course. His chest was firm, and as I looked up at his face, I could see his well developed features. I recognized him. I was in the arms of Jacob Black.

I remember back when I used to live in the rez. Jacob Black was my best friend, aside from my brother Sam. We used to have adventures through the rez, but when he was six and I was four, he changed. He started pulling my hair and making fun of me. I remember crying one time and Sam beat him up.

Jacob Black definitely did not look like the six year old Jacob Black that I remember. He was eighteen and I was sixteen.

"Jacob Black," I managed to choke out.

He put me down, his smile still clearly sprawled out on his face.

"I.. I really missed you Kiana," he said quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. It was a shy smile and it made me smile.

"I missed you too, Jacob."

I thought that it'd be awkward trying to fit back in with the Quileutes, but Jacob was making this awfully easy. I hoped that everyone else on the rez would be just as friendly.

He helped me with my single bag and we headed to his car. He asked me many questions, but I told him I would be able to answer them we when got back to his house.

It was a nice ride back with Jacob. I hadn't had good company like that for the past 11 years. Living with my father made me anti-social, but Jacob seemed to be easily pulling me out of my shell. I liked that about him. His easy nature, his beautiful smile, his charming personality.

Stop, I was getting ahead of myself. This was no time to be developing a crush on your childhood friend and/or enemy Jacob Black.

We made it back to La Push quickly, time passed quickly with Jacob around. He helped me into his home and Billy quickly welcomed me in. My eyes wandered back and forth, trying to see if Sam was around, but he wasn't. The room had Billy, Jacob, and me.

I picked out a comfortable looking seat on the couch and thats when I began my story.

I told Billy of how I only vaguely remember being taken away from the rez that night. Of how my father often left me alone to fend for myself. I told him about his gambling and drinking habits, and the accident. I told him how sorry he said he was. Billy looked at me with understanding eyes. Jacob looked sad. As tears started to well up in my eyes from telling the story, Jacob, who sat next to me, quickly held me close and wiped away my tears with his shirt.

"Stop Jake! Don't wipe my grossness on your shirt."

He simply smiled and stated that it wasn't gross at all.

I finished my story and Billy told me that Sam was busy tonight, but that I could spend the night here. When I asked about my mother, he simply said that she wasn't in La Push at the moment, but spared no details.

He told me I should try to get some sleep, and so I did. Jake sacrificed his room for me that night and proceeded to sleep on the couch. After taking a shower, I went to his room and laid down on the bed. I rolled around and tossed and turned, but I couldn't manage to get to sleep. I stood up and gently creeped out of the house, trying hard not to wake Billy nor Jacob. I took a step outside and the cold air rushed against my skin.

I was from southern California, so this cold air took me by surprise. Before I knew it, I was chattering, but the cold air felt good. I vowed that I would try to make the best of my life in La Push. My father wanted me to be happy, so the best thing I can do right now is to try. I inhaled deeply and turned around and walked back into the house. I peeked in before tip toeing back slowly.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a very awake Jacob Black.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Did I wake you?"

He merely shook his head and smiled as he patted the empty seat on the couch next to him.

"Sit," he said.

I sat down next to him and we started talking. Jacob's voice was comforting as I told him all my stories. I shared with him my sadness, my pain, all the memories I had of La Push, and all the memories I had of Sam.

He told me about his life on the rez, and he told me all about Sam. He even managed to tell me about the unrequited love that he faced a couple years back.

"She was the only person I ever really cared about like that, but in the end, I wasn't good enough for her."

His eyes were full of sorrow as he relived the memories of the times that he was rejected by this girl.

My hand found my way to his face as I caressed his cheek.

"Jake, any girl would be lucky to have you, " I stated.

I saw his eyes light up and a blush creep up on his face.

The rest of the night, we talked about our childhood. The little childhood we shared together before I was taken away. The memories were pleasant, I often found myself laughing as we reminisced about our epic adventures on the rez. After talking and talking, we both fell asleep. I hadn't even noticed.

I woke up that morning in Jake's arms. We had fallen asleep together on the couch. He was warm and I pretended I was still sleeping just so I could savor the moment. He smelled nice. He had an earthy smell to him and his face was so calm and gentle as he slept. The strong arms that looked so intimidating from a distance were just as gentle as his face.

I snuggled up into his warm chest and enjoyed his warm embrace. I hadn't even noticed that I had drifted back to sleep.

Waking up the second time was in no way as pleasant as the first time.

"JACOB BLACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" the voice boomed.

Jake sprung up immediately, me still in his arms. My eyes were met with familiar, loving eyes. The eyes of Sam.

"Sam!" I jumped up from the couch and into the arms of Sam. He was much older now. Amazing what 11 years can do to a person. He looked lovingly into my eyes as he pulled me into another embrace.

"Kiana," he whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again. Billy told me everything. I'm so glad you're back."

His voice was so pleasant and sincere. I hadn't realized how much I missed Sam until this moment.

Our precious reunion was cut short as Sam suddenly focused his attention on a disheveled Jake on the couch.

Sam let go of me and approached Jake. His eyes filled with anger.

"Jake," his voice was surprisingly calm compared to his expression. Most people would speak with more vigor after catching their little sister sleeping with a teenage boy. But hey, for our defense, we just happened to fall asleep, and that's all we did anyways. Sleep.

"What were you doing with my sister?" he calmly questioned.


	3. Settling In

"We accidentally fell asleep!" I defended.

Sam still looked angry, but I could tell he just wanted to enjoy the reunion with me. He probably didn't want to get me angry anyways. He pointed one finger at at Jake and simply stated, "You don't touch my sister."

I went back up to Sam hugged him once more. I missed my older brother and his over protective qualities. After reassuring Jake that he had nothing to be afraid of and convincing Sam that Jake didn't touch me, we all managed to laugh it off. Sam helped me grab my single bag and told me that we were going to stay at Emily's. Emily was Sam's fiancee. I've been gone for 11 years and look at my older brother now, all grown up and engaged. I was happy for him. He was easy to get along with, but I wasn't sure how damaged our broken relationship really was. Whenever I questioned him about our mother, he just seemed to want to avoid the subject. I was in no mood to anger the brother I hadn't seen for so long, so I just dropped it.

The sweet smell of muffins wafted from the house which Sam called home. I immediately approved of this Emily the moment I saw Sam's expression when he knew he was about to see her face. It was so genuinely happy. Maybe it wasn't my place to "approve" of Emily, so I just kept it to myself. After all these years, I was glad to see my brother so happy. He lived a great life and I was here trying to repair the broken remains of what my life used to be. As Sam rushed into the house, Jake told me about the bear attack that left a scar on Emily's face, and he warned me not to stare. I walked into the house and looked past the scar only to see a beautiful woman. Her and Sam were so perfect together, if I believed in soul mates, I'd say they were meant to be, but I knew soul mates were just a thing of legends. Or maybe that was my bitter, loveless self speaking.

Emily welcomed me with open arms and treated me immediately as if I was her little sister. I was so grateful to be in such a loving environment again. It was so different from the life that I had lived for the past 11 years. There was literally a mountain of food, so I knew that there were bound to be more guests. The food was delicious. I crammed down muffin after muffin realizing that I hadn't had a decent meal in days. Jake was doing no better. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a starved child.

"Save some for your brothers, Jake!" Emily chuckled.

Brothers? As far as my knowledge extended, I only knew of the two sisters that Jake had. Emily probably could tell that I was puzzled. She caught my eye and smiled. Then she raised a finger and pointed at the door. I could hear voices from a distance. Suddenly, a group of young men came into the house and began scarfing down the food. I've never seen people eat so quickly. Jake, having his fill, came over and leaned against the wall. He proceeded to help me with identifying the "brothers" that looked all the same.

There was Embry, who looked like he was inhaling muffins. He was nearly as tall as Jake and had the same russet colored skin that belong to all the members of the Quileutes. Then there was Paul, the one who looked sorta angry as he fought for food. There was Quil, who was a bit shorter than both Embry and Jake. Then there were two younger boys, Collin and Brady.

"Where's Seth?" asked Collin.

"He's with Leah right now I think," answered Embry. "I guess she didn't want to come to Emily's."

I glanced over at Emily and saw her an uncomfortable look on her face. Jake explained to me that Sam had broken up with Leah Clearwater for her cousin Emily and that Seth was Leah's younger brother. He described Seth as kind, which is probably why he stayed with Leah when she chose not to come over. It took all the boys a good fifteen minutes before they even noticed I was there. Probably because they were too preoccupied with the plate of food in front of them. Jacob didn't seem to pleased when they had noticed me. I honestly wasn't too happy myself, I was enjoying the conversation with Jake, but I was excited to meet more of the residents of La Push, who hopefully would be my future friends.

I saw all of the boys stand up slowly and approach Jake and me, all with smiles on their faces. All except Sam, who was going back into overprotective brother mode from what I could tell.

"Three feet radius, boys," he commanded.

I couldn't help but laugh. All the boys were really friendly, and we had a pleasant afternoon just talking. I explained to them where I came from, and they all seemed to understand when I was uncomfortable with talking about what had happened to lead to my homecoming to La Push. I could tell that they were all previously informed of what happened, maybe not thoroughly, but enough to know the gist. We were all in the middle of joking around when Quil blurted out, "Dammit Jake, why'd you have to call dibs?"

I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks as Paul and Embry agreed with Quil's statement. I could see Jake turning a bit pink too. I heard a giggle come from Emily which was closely followed by an agitated Sam, storming towards us.

"I'll have a word with you boys later, especially you, Jake."

Sam's voice was intense. He grabbed me by the wrist and led me outside. We quickly crossed the field and into some trees, heading towards what looked like a small barn.

"Boys are nothing but trouble," muttered Sam. "Stay away from them Kiana, make some normal friends in school or something."

I didn't understand why Sam wouldn't want me hanging around with his "brothers." If they were his brothers, shouldn't I regard them as my own sort of "brothers"? I knew that thought would make Jake mad. From the information I've gathered, the farthest thing that Jacob wants to be to me is my brother. We approached the barn and he opened the door, revealing a small room. It was nicely furnished and brightly colored. There was a bed, a desk, a chair, a small lamp, and was beautifully painted.

"The boys and I worked on this all last night," he stated proudly.

I burst into a smile as I jumped on Sam.

"Thank you so much Sam, I love it!"

He held me lovingly. I missed my older brother so much. I whispered to him how much I missed him and how thankful I was to be reunited with him. He held me closer and whispered how he was the only family I had left, but he could always consider Emily a sister. She apparently already considered me as one. I questioned him about his brothers, but he just repeated how I should stay away from them.

"Even Jake?" I asked.

"Even Jake," he answered.

I already knew at that moment that I wouldn't be able to fulfill his wishes. Jake was comforting to me. As much as I loved Sam, there was too much of an age difference and he was preoccupied with his life with Emily, and I didn't want to be a bother. I needed to make my own friends, and Jake was definitely my friend. Sam and I walked out of my new room and gently closed the door. We headed back to the house and noticed it to be a lot quieter than it was when we left. Sam looked at Emily and she just nodded. Then Sam told me that he'd be back later. I was confused, but then again, I've been gone for 11 years, theres no way that i'd understand everything in La Push over the course of one night, so I just nodded and stayed with Emily. She told me about her and Sam. I could tell that she was leaving out some details, but I didn't question it. Emily was amazing. I spent the whole day with her, bonding. I even asked her about Jake.

"I know i've only been back for not even a day, but I think I'm starting to like him, but Sam told me to stay away from all of the guys," there was genuine sadness in my tone of voice that I tried to hide.

Emily patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Sam just wants you to be safe and he knows that the best way for you to be safe is for you to stay away, but girl to girl, if you really feel that way, just go for it. I'll help you out." She gave me a little wink and nudged my shoulder. I smiled in return. I liked Emily a lot, she really was like the sister I never had. It was amazing how much we managed to bond over the course of the day. Sam didn't get back until late that night, I could hear him approaching the house from my room. Suddenly there was a light knock on my door, with a voice, asking if they could come in. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Jake.

He came in and sat on the chair by my desk. I laid down lazily on my bed and continued to talk to Jake. I told him about how my brother didn't want us talking, but jokingly added that Emily was on team Jacob. He laughed at my statement and we continued to just talk. With Jake, time passed so quickly and before I knew it, nearly two hours had passed. He had to leave, but continued to come by at night when he wasn't busy with "business with Sam and his brothers." He was careful not to get caught by Sam either. If Sam caught either of us, we'd both be in some serious trouble. Jake managed to come by at least four times a week, every week for the next couple of months. It was nice having someone to talk to, he was really beginning to be my best friend.

My relationship with Sam was getting better as well. The relationship that I thought to be irreparable was being fixed. Slowly, but surely. He was the guardian figure that I never had, but often needed. He was definitely the opposite of dad. Dad never called me by my full name, but Sam often did when he was warning me over and over to stay away from the boys.

"Kiana Uley, step away from the boys with the raging hormones," he'd often say.I didn't see them much except when they stopped by the house for some of Emily's cooking. Since they were hard to find elsewhere on the rez, I just waited for them to come over before hanging out. Since we were always at Sam and Emily's place, I never got to meet the infamous Leah or her brother Seth for that matter.

One warm summer night, Jake came over to hang out as usual, but this time, it seemed a little different. He knocked on my "barn" door and as I peaked my face out, he surprised me with a bouquet of wildflowers. "For you," he said. We talked like usual, he often tried to inconspicuously embed questions about our relationship. Where were we? I often wondered the same thing. I considered him a best friend, but I also had that little crush on him since my first night on the rez. Where did we stand? I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we shared, but I was curious. I did have some feelings for Jake, there was no doubt about that, but did he really feel the same way? What would Sam think? Sam wouldn't approve.

"Kiana," Jake whispered. "I know where I want to go with this, but I want to know if you're on the same page."

He looked down at his feet and I could see his fingers playing with his shirt. He was nervous, and so was I.

"Jake," my heart was pounding. "Can this ruin our friendship?" I questioned. I saw the hurt in his eyes, I felt as if this question was asked to him before He simply shook his head and said, "Kiana, I'd never hurt you, I'd never leave you. So please, give me a chance to prove myself."

He gently placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me closely in for an embrace. Being with Jake felt so right. His warm body, his familiar smell. It was all so addicting to me. I simply looked up and met his eyes and I think he knew my answer. His face inched closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes. My heart was pounding a million times a minute and I could feel his breath against my face. I felt his lips gently press against mine. It was an innocent, gentle kiss, but that's all it took to fluster me. Jake simply smiled and pulled me in closer.

"I know that you've been getting used to life at the rez, so I thought it was time I'd ask, but I want to take you out. Like on a real date, not this barnyard sneaky thing we're doing."

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

He kissed me gently on my forehead once again before stating that he'd get permission from Sam. I already knew that was going to be one interesting event, but I had confidence in Jake. From the moment I met him, he's done nothing but fill me with warmth and happiness. I trusted him, and I knew that Sam knew that Jake was a good guy, if he didn't, would they be "brothers"? Which I still didn't fully understand. What was the business that they were always doing. They never told me anything. I didn't let it bother me too much. Jake bid me farewell as he snuck out of my "barn", confident that he'd get permission.

That night, I had a dream of some sort. I was in the forest with Jake, we were happy. Then suddenly a grey wolf appears out of the trees. For a second, it was just me and the wolf, Jake had disappeared, but once Jake reappeared, but wolf was slowly approaching me. Jake shook his head and looked at me longingly. I could only catch that he was mouthing the word "Sorry." Jake walked away and left me. No matter how much I screamed, he didn't come back, but the wolf was there. The wolf nuzzled up to me and it somehow felt right.

I woke up that morning, sweating and confused. I laughed at the idea that Jake would leave me because of some strange connection I had with a wolf. It was silly. I got up and got dressed and approached Emily's house. I could smell breakfast cooking, and I could hear a heated conversation between Sam and Jake.


	4. Falling in Like

I knew the moment I went through the door, the conversation would stop, so I quietly sneaked by the window and just listened. I really wanted to know how things would turn out; would Jake get permission?

Sam's voice was the most prominent.

"No, you stay away from her. I don't want her getting hurt."

I peeped through the window, only to see Sam looking at Emily with a pained expression. What did he mean?

"I won't hurt her, I'll protect her. I promise." Jake's voice was sincere. He was meeting Sam's gaze head on, which was impressive. "Sam, asking me to stay away from her is like asking you to stay away from Emily. I need to protect her."

Sam suddenly looked angry and raised his voice.

"Jacob, this is nothing like Emily and I. I genuinely need Emily, I can protect my own sister. Unless you-" Sam looked startled. "You didn't im-" he was cut off by Jake.

"No, I didn't."

Didn't what? I wondered.

"I can't risk you or any of your brothers imprinting on Kiana. It's too dangerous."

Imprinting? What's that? My clumsiness took over at that moment. As I shifted my weight, I stumbled over a can of paint and took quite a tumble. No doubt the sound was enough to surprise Jake, Sam, and Emily. They ran outside the house quickly, only to see me on the grass. How embarrassing.

"Kiana?" Sam looked angry. His anger subsided and was replaced with what I could only describe as horror. "What did you hear?"

I looked around to see Emily and Jake with the same surprised, horrified expression. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear what they were talking about.

"What's so dangerous?" I questioned. Sam looked speechless."Sam, what's imprinting?"

I stood up and took a step toward Sam. He backed up slightly. I turned my attention to Jake. As I took a step towards him, he did the same, and backed up. At this point, Emily took a step forward. She could see the pain and confusion in my eyes. I wondered why my own brother would lie to me. Emily held my hand and look sincerely into my eyes.

"Kiana, I will explain this to you later." She turned her attention to Jake and Sam. "You guys need to go soon, you won't have time for this." She took a look at me, then smiled a kind smile. "How about we go to Port Angeles? We'll have a girl's day. Go get you some new clothes or something, Sam's treat."

Emily had a way of lightening the mood. Her smile seemed to calm down Sam, but Jake still looked guilty for some reason. I was really confused, but was I going to turn down a free shopping spree, courtesy of Sam? No way. So I nodded my head and looked at Sam with eyes longing to know the secrets he's hid from me. He simply grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Kiana, now is not the time. Go have fun with Emily." He gently patted me on the head. I just nodded and understood that my brother would tell me when the time was appropriate. I had to trust him. I did trust him. So at this point, all I could do was enjoy my afternoon.

Emily took Sam's truck and we headed to Port Angeles. We went to some local clothing stores and walked around. Port Angeles reminded me a lot of California, except smaller, I guess. I got the new shoes that I've been wanting, along with a new sweater and a new rain coat. It didn't rain much in southern California, so his definitely came in handy. Emily and I sat down at a small cafe and order lunch.

"Kiana, you have to understand that Sam just wants what's best for you." Her eyes and voice were sincere and understanding, so I believed her. "Sam and his brothers are in a strange situation and it can be dangerous at times. I know he doesn't want to tell you what's going on, or what is doing, but trust me when I say, it's for the best."

I nodded, but I was still frustrated. Emily was like a sister to me, so I decided to confide in her. I told her about my late night rendezvous with Jake and how over the past couple months, my feelings have been growing. I told her about how he made me feel; how comforting his presence was to me. I told her how Jake was my first friend when I returned to the rez and how just his smile could make me feel all warm inside. I never liked a guy as much as I liked Jake. Even when we sat next to each other and his shoulder would brush against mine, I'd get butterflies in my stomach.

Emily nodded understandingly.

"I can see your feelings are genuine," she smiled. I could see that she was still on "Team Jacob" and that was reassuring. "I'll talk to Sam," she told me. "You've been hanging out with him and his brothers and nothing bad has been happening, I'm sure he'll understand." Her smile would instantly make me feel better. I loved having Emily around, almost as much as I liked having Sam around. I started to feel like I had family again. A real family.

We walked around and the afternoon passed quickly. Before I knew it, It was 6 PM.

"Should we head back to the rez?" I questioned Emily. She just smiled and shook her head.

"You have a date!" she bellowed. I was confused. I turned around only to see the one and only, Jacob Black, staring back at me. Emily had planned this. She helped Jake set up a date with me. Oh Emily. She winked at me and told me not to worry, that she'd handle Sam. I trusted her. I smiled warmly and thanked her over and over again before heading over to Jake. His expression was comforting. He held me in those strong arms of his and it felt all so familiar. We bid Emily farewell before we embarked on our "date."

Jake and I went to a movie and walked around Port Angeles. As I was walking, I felt his fingers gently tap mine. Before I knew it, our hands were entwined. His hands were gentle and a slight pink tint was on his cheeks. He was warm, compared to the cool air blowing through Port Angeles. I couldn't help but smile, which caused him to smile. We were young, lovestruck teenagers. Oh boy, Sam wasn't going to like this. It was getting late, so we walked back to where Jake parked his car. I hopped into the passenger seat and leaned my head on his shoulder as he pulled his car out and started driving towards La Push. He was really warm, considering that it was pretty chilly that night.

"Jake," I whispered. "Do you want me to stop asking questions? I'll stop if it means we won't have to stop seeing each other. Please."

I felt his shoulders stiffen up, then relax.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here with you Kiana. Stopping the questions might make Sam feel better, but I wish I could tell you everything. I want to share everything with you." His smile was angelic. It made me feel like everything was suddenly alright again. I returned his smile and held him close while he drove. Before we made it back to the rez, he pulled his car over and quickly glanced over his shoulders.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

He looked at me and smirked.

"I couldn't do this any closer to the rez unless I had a death wish," he joked.

He grabbed my shoulders gently and pulled me in. He placed a kiss on my forehead, then my cheek, then the side of my mouth. He then glanced into my eyes, our faces centimeters apart from each other.

"Jacob Black, don't be a tease now," I whispered. With those words said, he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't like our first kiss, this was full of passion. I kissed him back and everything felt so right. My lips parted only to meet the warmth of his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. Jacob was definitely an aggressive kisser, but I enjoyed every moment of it. I didn't know how long our kiss lasted, but finally, I pulled away. I looked him in the eyes and he smiled back seeing my flustered expression. He pulled me in and gave me one last quick hug. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and stated that we better get back before Sam throws a fit. I giggled at his statement and returned to my place next to him, my head leaning against his strong shoulder and we drove back to La Push.

He parked in front of Emily's house. We barely had time to step out of the car before we saw a fuming Sam headed towards the car. I quickly hopped out of the car and told Jake to stay inside. Emily was struggling by Sam's side, trying to keep the same pace. "Calm down, Sam," she'd repeat.

I saw Sam inhale and exhale, but he seemed to calm down.

"Both of you, Jake, Kiana. Inside the house. Now." his voice was calm, but full of authority.

Jake got out of the car and I held his hand and we walked in together. Sam was sitting on the couch, Emily by his side, gently holding his hand. Whenever Emily was with Sam, Sam was a lot more relaxed, so I was extremely thankful Emily was there and that she was the one who broke the news to him.

"Emily explained to me what's been going on," Sam stated calmly. He then turned his attention to Jake. "Jake, you are my brother, and so I'll trust you to take care of my sister. You must defend her no matter what, and never put her in danger."

I saw Jake's eyes light up as they met mine. I couldn't help but smile at what was being said at the moment too. Jake quickly jumped up and hugged Sam. I saw Sam chuckle at his excitement. Then after leaving Sam, he quickly moved towards me and held me close.

"You won't regret anything," Jake excitedly stated. "I promise I'll take care of her."

I saw Emily smile as she looked lovingly at Sam. He returned her loving stare as he planted a kiss on her cheek. I don't know how Emily did it, but she did. After breaking free from Jake, I immediately hugged Emily.

"Thank you so much, Emily." She only smiled and hugged me back.

"What are sister's for?" she giggled.

Jake walked me back to my barn and planted yet another kiss on my forehead, my cheek, then my lips. He wished me goodnight and I fell asleep, happier than I've felt since my reunion with Sam.

The next day, I woke up to Jake's voice. He came over for breakfast. He kissed me on the forehead, then waited outside of the "barn" as I changed. We joined Sam and Emily for breakfast.

"School's starting soon, Kiana," Sam said. "Emily and I have been thinking and we were wondering if you wanted to go to school in Forks instead of the rez. It might be a good way to meet new friends from outside the rez, and it might be more like your home back in southern California."

I simply agreed with whatever Sam. I was in no mood for arguing with him ever since he approved of my relationship with Jake. Sam focused his attention on Jake.

"You mind dropping her off and picking her up everyday?" he questioned.

"Of course not," Jake replied. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh and Jake," Sam said sternly. Jake looked up. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped playing footsies with me under the table."

Jake immediately pulled his feet back to himself. I'm assuming the footsies were meant for me. Emily and I couldn't help but laugh at Jake's astonished and embarrassed expression. Sam quickly got back on the subject.

"I don't want Kiana alone at school either." Jake was no longer in school, he graduated last year and I was going in as a junior, so I had no idea what was going through Sam's head.

"I'm going to ask Seth Clearwater if he would mind going to Forks High School with Kiana."

Seth Clearwater, one of the infamous Clearwater siblings that I had yet to meet.

"I don't need a babysitter," I told Sam. He simply shook his head and told me that Sam was the same age as me and that he'd probably want to experience school outside of the rez anyways. Seth was apparently one of the "brothers." He was the only one who was my age. Collin and Brady were a year younger, and everyone was was about two years older. I finally gave in and agreed to having Seth Clearwater as my high school baby sitter, I still wasn't in the mood to argue with Sam. School wasn't starting for a week, so I had a week to enjoy with Jacob.

The week we spent together was pure bliss. Went swimming. He took me on a ride on his motorcycle. We had a picnic and we talked. We spent a lot of time at Emily's. Everyone was getting more comfortable around each other. Even Sam wasn't as agitated when I would hang around with him and his brothers. The Pack, he would call them. His defense was that they were a pack of brothers. I laughed at their creativity. I really enjoyed all their company. Collin and Brady were beginning to be like little brothers to me. Quil and Embry weren't afraid to flirt, but they often did it when they knew Jake wasn't looking. Paul and Jared started to treat me like their little sister. It was like the family I didn't have, but often needed. My family.

I was falling more and more in like with Jacob Black. Not love, but in like. It was too soon for love and I didn't want to rush into anything. I enjoyed all my time with Jake. Time already passed quickly when I was with him, so I tried to enjoy the slow, but healthy pace of our relationship.

The week passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was time for school. It was my first day at Forks High School.


	5. The Beginning, The End

I woke up early that day, actually excited for school. I know many people dread having to move to a new place and meeting new people, but I really liked that. I loved the idea of a fresh start. The fact that Sam really was thinking about what was best for me just showed how much we've grown on each other. He was my big brother, not just by blood anymore, but these past couple months have really helped reestablish our relationship.

I got dressed in some of the new clothes I got in Port Angeles with Emily. Skinny jeans, my pair of sneakers, and an oversized sweater. My hair was wavy due to the fact I fell asleep while it was still wet last night. I guess all the tossing and turning in my bed caused it to be a little more disheveled than I would like, but it looked nice. Surprisingly. After getting dressed, I headed across the small field to Sam and Emily's house. I could smell the food cooking. It was mouthwatering. I burst into the kitchen to an excited Emily and Sam. It seemed like they were even more excited about my first day of school than I was.

"Eat your fill," Emily said. "You're gonna need your energy!"

Sam patted me on the back and placed a humongous plate of food in front of me. There was no way that I was going to be able to finish this. While I ate, Sam fulfilled his role as the over protective older brother extremely well. He reminded me to focus in class, stay away from the jocks, stay away from any other form of the male species, to be safe, to make friends (preferably girls), and most of all to have fun. In the middle of his warnings, Jacob made his way in and helped himself to some breakfast. I laughed as Jake vowed to make sure I made it to school safe. He seemed so serious.

"Seth will meet you at school," stated Jake. "Leah brought him so she could finish some last minute paperwork. He'll start going to school with you tomorrow. I think Leah's picking him up today too. She was grumbling about how she needed to go somewhere and that she was going to take Seth with her."

Both Sam and Emily nodded. I could see the discomfort that made its way to both their faces with Leah's name was mentioned, but they both shook it off. After breakfast, Jake grabbed my hand and led the way to his bike. Bike was a bit of an understatement. It was a motorcycle. No lie, it looked bad ass. Jake was sporting a leather jacket to top it off. He looked extremely attractive. I held on to his waist as he sped down the highway. He was warm and he physical contact made me feel closer than ever to him. Jake and I's relationship was really progressing. I relied on him, I hadn't noticed what a huge part of my life he's become. We pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High School and I could see everyone eyeing Jake. He wasn't only extremely handsome, he was huge compared to regular guys. I guess the fact that he was with me didn't help. I was tiny, and especially compared to him, I looked even tinier. We both hopped off the bike and he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Do you know how to get your schedule and everything?" he questioned.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead and watched me as I walked towards the main office. When I opened the door, I could hear him begin to speed away. No body here has ever heard of me, and the fact that I was a part of the Quileute tribe didn't help. Everyone questioned why I would choose to attend Forks High School over the school on the rez, but then again, it didn't seem too interesting.

I got my schedule and my map. I had the worse sense of direction, so I already knew that finding my classes was going to be a hassle. In my first period class, which was English, the teacher was extremely boring. His voice was monotone. I met my first friend in that class. Her name was Izzy. She first approached me because she saw me getting dropped off by that "boy from La Push." Apparently the majority of the boys down at the rez were extremely attractive to the girls in Forks. Their masculine appearance, yet beautiful faces were addictive to them. I shared with her how I lived on the rez but that I decided to attend Forks. She questioned what my relationship with Jake was. I thought about it. Although our feelings were clear, we never actually made it official. So I just told her how I enjoyed Jake's company and that he was like a best friend to me.

"So does that mean he's available?" Izzy questioned.

"No!" I answered jokingly. "I called dibs already!"

We both laughed it off. I missed having female interaction. Sure Emily was there, but it was a different bond I shared with her. It wasn't friendship, it was more like sisterhood. The day passed quickly and by the end of the day, I was exhausted. Before I met up with Jake, I had to find my way back to the main office. My face was buried in the map the woman had given me. After walking around in what felt like a circle, I accidentally bumped into someone. I had knocked down all the books he was carrying.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't looking where I was going, it's my first day and I'm kind of lost." I bent down to help him retrieve his books. I had picked up two of them when I noticed that he wasn't moving. He had his hand on his notebook, but he just looked at me. He looked like he was in a trance. His eyes were locked with mine.

"Uhm, your book." I handed back to him the books I had picked up. It took him a few moments to snap out of the trance he was in but then he quickly grabbed the book and turned around and ran. How rude. For some reason, that boys eyes had me mesmerized. They were beautiful, they reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then it hit me. I had that weird dream a while ago, where I was with Jacob, and there was a wolf. His eyes, they reminded me of the wolfs.

That was silly though, there was no way he was a wolf. I eventually found my way to the main office and informed the woman there that I had a good day. I headed out into the parking lot to find Jacob Black perched there with his bike. I hopped on the back and we made it back to La Push in a matter of minutes. I told Sam and Emily all about my first day and my new friend Izzy. I enjoyed Forks High School, and they were glad.

"Your brothers are coming over for dinner later," Emily stated. "Leah and Seth are coming too."

From what I've heard, Leah was still a bit bitter about what happened between her, Sam, and Emily, but she's accepted it. Sam told me that she accepted the fact that he and Emily were soul mates. How would he know they were soul mates? It all sounded silly to me, but I just told them how happy I was for them. Jake followed me into my barn to hang out before everyone came over for dinner. We hung out like usual, but that thought that Izzy had embedded in my head wouldn't leave.

"Jake-"

He cut me off.

"Wait, me first!" he exclaimed. He had hopped on my bed at that point. "I wanted to ask you something, but close your eyes first!"

I closed my eyes as he took my hand. I felt something cold against my wrist.

"Open your eyes," he said. He was smiling so warmly, it made me happy.

I looked down at my wrist to see a charm bracelet.

Jake smiled. He began pointing out the separate charms. "The heart is because the moment I first saw you, you had my heart. The couch was for that first night we spent together on the couch. The cow was because you live in a barn. The mouse is because I'm always sneaking in to see you."

"Are you calling me a cow, Jacob Black?"

He just laughed it off.

"I love it," I stated. "Why'd you get it for me though?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I wanted to promise you something. I promise to take care of you. I promise to protect you. I promise to listen to you when you want to talk. I promise to eat your leftovers when you can't finish them because Sam's feeding you too much. I promise to take you out on dates and I promise to tackle you when you're out of line, and I promise not to fight back when you physically abuse me. I promise to love you forever, so please. Will you be my girlfriend?"

His smile was so genuine. He was as red as a tomato. I was speechless. I nodded and jumped on him. We kissed and kissed and kissed again.

"My girlfriend," he stared at me and smiled. "My girlfriend," he repeated.

We snuggled for a bit, he was warm. The time passed quickly and we had to make our way back to the house for dinner. We walked hand in hand across the field and into the house. The house was noisy, so I could tell that people were already there. The door burst open and Quil was there staring at us. He cracked a smile when he saw our entwined hands.

"Maybe if I was the one to pick you up at the airport, we'd be holding hands right now," exclaimed Quil. Which was quickly followed with a blow to the head by Jacob.

I giggled and realized that the whole crew was there, well except Leah and Seth. After a couple minutes, there was a knock at the door. Leah walked in first. She was beautiful, she looked strong and had beautiful eyelashes. She looked exotic. She walked in, not smiling. She was followed by a Seth. He had dark hair and dark eyes with that russet colored skin. Wait.

"YOU!" I yelled. "You're the one who ran away from me!"

He looked surprised, but only managed to mutter "sorry." He was avoiding eye contact me with and I didn't know why. I continued to focus my attention on Jake. We were officially a couple and everyone acknowledged it. People questioned what I meant when I said that Seth "ran away" from me, but it eventually just passed over. It was weird, whenever I was with Jake, I felt like I was being watched. Seth's eyes were locked on me and I didn't know why. When my fingers meshed with Jacob's, it sounded like Seth was growling? Maybe I was just imagining things.

As dinner went on, I wasn't the only one who noticed something. Sam, Jared, and Seth walked outside to discuss something. I didn't hear much because of the chatter that was going on at the dinner table, but then suddenly Sam's booming voice was evident.

"YOU WHAT?"

I could hear Jared laughing, but Sam seemed furious. I was confused and I could tell that the others at the table were just as curious as I was. Dinner ended early that night. Everyone left, including Seth and Leah. Before he left, Seth looked at me longingly, but I didn't understand. I had asked Jacob to come back to my "barn" with me, but he refused. He looked angry. Everyone else looked awkward. The evacuated the house silently, only leaving me, Emily, and Sam.

Sam looked at me.

"Kiana, are you happy with Jacob?" he questioned.

I nodded and I could see Emily with a concerned expression.

Sam took a deep breath then proceeded to speak.

"Things are going to change, Kiana."

"Sam, what do you mean?" I was confused. What had happened? How did this dinner transform into this weird situation. What did this dinner do to Seth? What did it do to Sam? What did it do to Jacob? Why are things changing? Things were just going so good with Jacob.

Sam just shook his head and told me to get some sleep. As I was walking away from the house, I vaguely heard words Sam spoke to Emily.

"He imprinted.. Jake's devastated.. She won't understand.. we'll tell her soon… "

Again with the imprinting? What was imprinting? What happened to Jake? Why can't they tell me now?

I woke up the next morning. After breakfast, I was waiting for Jake. He pulled up on his motorcycle with a sad expression.

"Jake," I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "What happened last night?"

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"We can't be together, Kiana."

Those words broke my heart. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Jake?"

"I don't want you anymore, it's not gonna work." It had just been last night when we made it official. What had changed? He looked down at my charm bracelet and simply said, "keep it."

I was furious and confused. He stole my heart, then he just discarded it. I ripped the charm bracelet off my wrist and threw it at him.

"I don't want it," I yelled. Tears coming down my cheeks. His expression was pained. I was confused and conflicted. He just said, "sorry" as he rode his bike off to the distance.

I stormed into the house and cried. Sam and Emily looked like they were expecting this. I was so confused. I didn't want to go to school that day.

Jacob's POV

I woke up early that morning, it was Kiana's first day of school down in Forks, and it was my job to get her there and back safely. It wasn't going to be that difficult of a task, but I was excited to be able to spend time with her. Since Sam approved of our relationship, i've been trying to figure out how to make it official. Should I just ask straight up? Should I try to form some sort of cute way to ask her my girlfriend? Was she going to say yes? i knew she liked me but how was she going to feel about making things official. I threw on whatever and made my way downstairs. I told my dad that I was going to drop Kiana off at school. I hadn't told him about the kind of relationship we had, but I could tell that theres been rumors and he had obviously heard some of them. He had a mischievous grin and he told me to "have fun."

Since the whole situation with Bella, I guess old Billy was glad that I was able to focus my attention on a new girl, a girl who didn't hang out with bloodsuckers. The fact that she was Sam's little sister probably helped. Billy liked the Uley family, even Joshua Uley, well, up until he kidnapped Kiana and left. I hopped on my bike and made my way to Emily and Sam's place. I could smell Emily's cooking from a distance. As I walked towards the house, I could hear Sam's "warnings" to Kiana. I agreed with him about staying away from boys, all she needed was me anyways. Maybe it was the wolf in me, but I had a sense of loyalty to Kiana that was similar to a dog and its owner. I always wanted to be there by her side, protecting her, risking my life for her well being.

I made my way into the house and helped myself to breakfast. After eating our fill, Kiana hopped onto my bike with me and we made our way to Forks High School. She was so warm. The way that she held on tightly to my waist made me feel secure; it made me feel loved. Since the first day I saw her at the airport, she caught my eye. She had beautiful features, and a personality to match. She was clumsy and silly, but it was cute. She was no where near perfect, but she was exactly what I needed. She was perfect for me and to me. I could feel her heart race as we sped down the road, it was cute.

I pulled up in front of the office and she hopped off my bike.

"Do you know how to get your schedule and everything?" I questioned.

She nodded and I kissed her forehead. I didn't want to let her go. I wouldn't even mind going back to school just so I could be with her, but I knew that was being silly. I hadn't imprinted on her, but it felt like I did at times. Her smile was so calming and comforting. She was sweet and her scent was intoxicating to me. I watched her walk towards the door to the main office. She was tiny, sometime it looked like she scuttled around rather than stride. The doors were huge compared to her, but then again, a lot of things were huge compared to her. I bet I was huge compared to her. She felt so fragile in my arms; so small, so easily broken. She was a spitfire though, she had so much energy. Her physical appearance may have been small, but she was definitely a ball of energy. I knew that I might love her. Maybe I fell in love too fast, but I couldn't help it.

When I saw her open the doors and enter, I pulled my bike away and sped down the freeway. I knew where I was headed; it wasn't back to the reservation. I was headed down to Port Angeles. I knew tonight was the night I was going to try to make it official. She might not have wanted it, but I sure did and it was definitely worth trying. I went to a small jewelry store. I knew exactly what I wanted to get her. I had some money saved up, and she was definitely worth spending it on. I had picked out this silver charm bracelet and specific charms. A heart, a couch, a cow, and a mouse. Sure, they sounded random, but they would mean something to us. The bracelet looked tiny in my hands, but then again, she was tiny; her wrist was tiny. I smiled as I tucked the box with the piece of jewelry into my pocket.

I rode back to the rez and headed to my house. The wolf pack hadn't needed to patrol as much since there were fewer leeches around, but if one of us had caught a whiff, then the hunt was on. There hadn't been one for a while. I paced back and forth in my room trying to figure out how I was going to say this.

"Kiana, will you be my girlfriend?" Was that too straightforward?

"Kiana, I think I fell in love with you at first sight." No, that was too cliche.

I was just going to go with the flow. Just say what's in my heart. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed, maybe I was thinking about this too much. It was already time to go pick up Kiana at school. I parked my bike in front of the office, the exact place I dropped her off. She was late, but I assumed that she got lost or maybe she made some friends. I saw her petit figure emerge from the office and I instantly broke into a smile. I couldn't help it, I always smiled around her. She brought out the best in me. I was getting nervous around her. I cared about her so much, would she reject me when I asked her to go steady?

We made it back to La Push quickly, I guess my nerves caused me to drive faster. She told Sam and Emily all about her day at school. I loved the way she talked. The way she batted her eyelashes, the way she scrunched up her nose whenever she made a sarcastic comment. Afterwards, we made our way back to her barn. I was surprised that Sam left us alone together in her room, well not necessarily, he could always hear my thoughts. That was probably the only reason he'd leave us alone together.

My heart was racing as I knew what was approaching. I asked her to hold her hand out and I placed the charm bracelet on her wrist. When her eyes opened, her smile made me speechless. She was breathtaking.

I explained all the separate charms and I could see her eyes light up. I had to ask now. Now was the moment.

"I wanted to promise you something. I promise to take care of you. I promise to protect you. I promise to listen to you when you want to talk. I promise to eat your leftovers when you can't finish them because Sam's feeding you too much. I promise to take you out on dates and I promise to tackle you when you're out of line, and I promise not to fight back when you physically abuse me. I promise to love you forever, so please. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks. There was no stopping it at this point. I was so nervous; my thoughts were all jumbled up. I was shaking. No vampire, no werewolf, no unicorn, dragon, or other mythical creature could make me as scared at this very moment as I awaited her answer.

She jumped on me and we kissed. We kissed and we kissed again. She was my girlfriend. My girlfriend.

Before we knew it, it was time for dinner. Dinner started off great, fun. Well, that was until Leah and Seth came. When Seth came in, Kiana had stated that Seth "ran away" from her. What did she mean? As the night progressed, Seth kept staring at Kiana. Then he stared at me. Then back at Kiana. Why did he keep staring. Sam and Jared must have noticed something going on too because they took Seth outside to talk.

"YOU DID WHAT!" exclaimed Sam.

What did Seth do? What was going on. Kiana looked confused. I suddenly felt worried. I had a hunch about what happened, but I wasn't sure. The brothers and I had left, but I wasn't going to let it end there. I ran up to Seth and shoved him against a tree.

"What happened," I calmly questioned.

Seth looked nervous and guilty. He looked towards the ground as he muttered the words, "Sorry Jake."

At this point, Paul and Jared held me back and I saw Sam approaching us. Collin and Brady were helping Seth up and for some reason I was furious. I had a gut feeling that I had already guessed what had happened. Sam quietly walked over and stood in between Seth and I. I was still being held by Paul and Jared when Sam began to speak.

"Well, most of you should already know what's going on." he began. I looked over and Quil and Embry looked sad.

"What's going on?" I questioned. Truth is, I don't think I really wanted to know the answer or did I already know the answer.

Seth stepped forward and looked me in the eyes. He still looked guilty.

"Jake, I.. I." he muttered.

"FINISH THE SENTENCE." I demanded.

He glanced up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I.. I … Kiana. I imprinted.. on Kiana."

That was it. I could feel my heart rip into shreds. First Bella runs off with some Blood sucker and now, when I had finally fallen in love again, Seth imprints on her.

I felt all the strength leave my body and my heart literally ached. I was furious and frustrated, but heartbroken and confused. Sam looked furious, I knew he hoped that no one would imprint on his little sister, but at this point there was nothing he could do. He knew how it felt like to be away from your imprintee. The early days with Emily, it pained him to be without her. I knew he was going to allow Seth to spend all the time with Kiana as he wanted. I had worked so hard to get his approval, and now its being all torn away from me. I loved her. I loved everything about her, but none of it mattered anymore.

I was out of control, I had phased and ran off into the forest. Everyone knew that I needed to get away, they didn't chase after me. I could hear Seth's thoughts. He needed her, she was the only thing keeping him sane; the only thing keeping him on this earth. I could feel his devotion and loyalty to her, and he barely knew her. I could feel the love he felt towards her. He was my brother, I couldn't keep her away from him. I knew it was pack rules to never harm another's imprint, and it wasn't my place to stand in the way of their relationship, but it wasn't like she had to be with him . Maybe she would have just thought of him like a brother or a best friend. It didn't necessarily have to be a lover. So many thoughts were racing through my head. I knew that it wasn't my place to keep Seth's imprintee away from him. As a member of the pack, it was my duty to back down. I knew that she loved me, but I had to leave her, to break her heart. In the back of my mind, I hoped her love for me would remain, no matter how much I hurt her. If she came to me willingly, it wasn't my place to refuse her. But if she went with Seth, there was nothing I could do about it.

She didn't even know Seth. I secretly hoped that she wouldn't' love him the way she loved me, but did she even love me? She never said that, but it felt that way.

Deep down, I wished that she wouldn't care about Seth. Deep down, I hoped that I was the only one that mattered. Deep down, I hoped that she would come back to me no matter how much I pushed her away. I hoped that it would be me that she chose in the end.

I dreaded what I had to do the next day. I had to break the heart of the one I loved the most.

I woke up in the forest that morning. I vaguely remember my tantrum and phasing. I approached Sam's house, only to see Kiana running towards me. Her face was beautiful, as always. My heart ached even more. Just thinking about hurting her in any way pained me. Physically seemed just as bad as emotionally. I could see Sam and Emily at a distance. Emily's eyes were sad and looked at me. He nodded his head and reassured me that I was doing the right thing. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

She hugged me tightly. I'd miss her warm embrace. I cringed at the pained I felt in my chest.

She had asked me what was going on, her eyes confused.

"We can't be together, Kiana," I muttered quietly.

I could see her eyes getting watery; I could see her heart breaking and it was breaking my heart.

"I don't want you anymore, it's not gonna work."

That was the worst lie I had ever told. I wanted her. I needed her. I could make it work. I looked down at the bracelet I had given her, "keep it." I secretly hoped she would keep it, that she would cherish it, but she merely threw it back at me and told me that she didn't want it. My heart was crumbling. It pained me to see her cry. All I could do was say "sorry" as I drove off on my bike.

I had thought that I felt true heartache after what had happened with Bella. That was nothing compared to the pain that I felt now.


	6. Seth Clearwater

_Hi readers!_

_We're getting into the story now, huh? I'd really appreciate if you guys could review or give me some feedback or something. As much as I'm writing for myself, I'd like to know if you guys are enjoying my story. Thank You! (:_

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

CH. 6

My wrist felt so bare. I know that I only had that bracelet not even for a full 24 hours, but it meant so much to me. It was a tangible object given to me by the one I love. Something that proved that he cared about me since the beginning, and now it was gone. Was that really it? Was that all Jacob had to say about us? Was that all he had to say to me? After months and months of breaking rules, lying to Sam, sneaking around, he would just end it with an "I don't want you anymore, I'm sorry." ? I felt so betrayed.

After Jake left, I was curled up on the couch with Emily. Sam let me stay home from school today, surprisingly. I couldn't explain it, but it seemed as if he anticipated all this. He wasn't surprised when Jake showed up, he didn't even look surprised when Jake ripped out my heart and tore it to shreds.

Sam was pacing back and forth in the kitchen listening to my sobs. He then approached us slowly.

"Emily, can I talk to her privately?"

Emily gently hugged me before getting up and letting sam take her place. My head was leaning on his strong shoulder. At a time like this, I could really use my brother. I could hear him exhale and gently pat me on the back. I could see his jumbled expression. He was trying to put together the words to say to me. I could tell he didn't want to say the wrong thing. I was at a vulnerable state right now and he knew that. He probably never had to deal with a heartbroken younger sister before, so I knew he was trying his best.

"Kiana, Jake wasn't the one for you," he calmly stated.

"How would you know that?" I snapped back. "You didn't spend time with him like I did. You didn't know him the way I did. He cared about me Sam! He really liked me! What happened? I know you know something that you're not telling me. Sam please!"

At this point, I was desperate. I wanted to know the truth. Why was everyone keeping things from me? I was a big girl, I could handle it.

Sam looked at me and shook his head. "Not now," he pleaded. "Soon, but not now." He patted me reassuringly. I trusted my brother up to this point. Emily told me that he wanted what was best for me. It was hard to believe now, but I had to trust him. That night passed by slowly. Around 3 AM was when I ran out of tears. My eyes were dry. Even if I wanted to cry, I couldn't. My tear ducts were empty, my heart was aching, and I was confused. I couldn't help but think about Jake. All the good times we had, and what he was keeping from me. I kept wondering what all of them were keeping from me. I knew I was going to have to go to school tomorrow. I didn't want Sam worrying about me. Yeah, heartache sucked, but it's just a part of life. I couldn't let a boy ruin my life; even if he was the sweetest, most beautiful, most thoughtful boy ever.

I woke up early the next morning, well, I don't know if it was considered waking up. I never really fell asleep. I looked in the mirror; I looked disgusting. My eyes were puffy and red. I got dressed, but I looked like a mess still. I didn't care anymore, who was I trying to impress? My hair was in a messy bun, I had on skinny jeans and a hoodie. I threw on my sneakers and headed for the house. Emily was already making breakfast.

"You're up early," her expression was comforting. She made those famous muffins that everyone loved so much. I didn't feel like eating, but I knew that if I hadn't eaten anything, that Sam and Emily would worry. I forced the muffin down my throat and washed it down with milk. I tried my best to smile, but my best efforts seemed futile. Both Emily and Sam could see the pain in my eyes. Sam handed me an ice pack. "For your eyes," he stated. That was thoughtful of him. I wouldn't want to go to school looking like I cried myself to sleep, even though I basically had. Oh yeah, how was I going to get to school? I knew for sure Jacob wasn't going to bring me. Sam would never let him after he hurt his sister like this. I wanted to see Jake though, I wanted to hold him tightly and ask him what happened. I wanted to ask him why he let me go and if he was telling the truth when he said he didn't want me anymore. I just couldn't believe it. I knew that all those "brothers" were hiding something from me. This big secret was what tore me away from Jake. All I could do was wait patiently until Sam was ready to tell me the truth.

"Sam," I had looked up. "How am I getting to school today?"

He didn't even look at me when he said, "Seth Clearwater's driving you to school. He's taking you to and from school for the rest of the year. And Kiana, please try to get along with him."

Seth Clearwater. I knew he knew something. It all started when he ran away from me. I knew something was up. Then dinner, what the hell happened? He kept staring at me, then Sam getting mad, then Jake breaking up with me. Seth Clearwater was the source of my problems, how was I going to get along with him. I know I didn't know him, but a guy who can't even thank a girl for helping him pick up his books must be a jerk. He barely said a word to me at dinner too, how rude.

I heard a car pull up in front of the house, so I said goodbye to Emily and Sam. I walked outside the door and saw the small car with Seth Clearwater in the driver seat. He looked awkward and uncomfortable. This was going to be one long car ride. I saw him smile a crooked smile when he saw me. When I had smiled back, his cheeks had a tint of pink as he looked straight at the steering wheel. Was he trying to act cute or something? I just smiled back. He hopped out of his seat and went over to the passenger side. He courteously opened the door for me, staring straight into my eyes. It was a little awkward, but I appreciated the chivalry. After I stepped in, he hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. We were on the road before any of us said a word. It was an extremely awkward silence, but I had no idea how to break it. Going to school with Seth wasn't like going to school with Jake. With Jake, it was warm and fun. It was exciting spending anytime whatsoever with Jake. With Seth on the other hand, we were sitting a good foot apart, neither of us making eye contact or speaking. I couldn't bear the silence any longer, so I tried my best to "play nice."

"Thanks for taking me to school," I muttered.

His eyes lit up when I spoke to him. He suddenly smiled.

"No problem," he replied. "I'm sorry about running away the other day."

I cracked a small smile. "Yeah, what was that about? You're such a weirdo."

He smiled again just shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno, I panicked. I didn't know what to say to you when I saw you."

"Uhm, thank you would've been fine," I joked.

Seth chuckled. It was cute. Even though Seth was the "source of my problems", I promised Sam that I'd try to get along with him. It was actually surprisingly easy to get along with Seth. I knew he had something to do with Jake leaving, but for some reason, with him, my anger seemed to subside. It probably would've been a bad "first impression" subject to bring up anyways. This could wait until later. I was enjoying the awkward conversation we shared.

It wasn't entirely Seth's fault anyways. I was always the type of person who could never place the entire blame on one person. I knew if something happened, there usually were multiple parties involved, and in this case, Jake was also to blame. Seth couldn't force him to stay away from him. No one could. He had promised a lot, but he ran away from all his promises in a matter of hours. Jake definitely had to take part of the blame.

Seth pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High School and found a spot. By that time, I was slightly more comfortable with Seth. The car ride wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. It was also far less awkward. I got along easily with Seth, surprisingly. He had a sweet personality. He reminded me a little bit of Jake, but with an air of innocence about him. We walked into the hallway together and I could tell there were eyes watching. The first day this girl from La Push shows up with a huge dude on a motorcycle. She's absent for one day and trades him in for Seth Clearwater. Contrary to my beliefs, a lot of the eyes weren't focused on me, they were focused on Seth. Guys would gaze at him with envy. Girls ogled his strong build, but cute face.

I realized that I hadn't actually taken a good look at Seth. He was handsome. The dark hair and russet skin of the Quileutes. He had strong muscles, but wasn't overly bulky. He was tall and had a cute baby face.

"Why are you staring at me?" he questioned. I could see a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I quickly averted my gaze and denied that I was looking at him. He jokingly suggested that it was probably due to his good looks. I rolled my eyes and he smiled. When he smiled, it made me happy. Wait, no, stop. I'm upset about Jake, this isn't the appropriate time to start ogling Seth, like all the other girls at school. He had offered to walk to me my first period class. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted.

The hallways were crowded, but Seth grabbed my hand and held it tightly. We got through the hallways easily with him leading the way. He made me feel safe. We got to the door of my classroom.

"You can let go of my hand," I said. For some reason, I couldn't look him in the eyes. I felt flushed.

"Are you blushing?" he asked. He had a smirk on his face.

I denied it quickly and pulled my hand back to myself. He smiled again and said, "I'll see you later, Kiana."

He had a beautiful smile. I couldn't explain how I felt. It was warm. I felt safe with Seth. I had only interacted with him this morning, but I felt like we were old friends. At that point, I thought again of the wolf in my dream. The wolf that I felt a connection with. The wolf I had a bond with. The wolf with the eyes of Seth Clearwater.

Class passed quickly and I was spending my lunch with Izzy.

"So tell me what's with you and Seth Clearwater!" her eyes full of anticipation.

"Nothing, we just came to school together.." I avoided her gaze.

"It didn't look like that," she exclaimed. "So are you guys like a thing? What happened to the big guy?"

"Nothing!" I snapped. I then took a breath and apologized to Izzy.

"Sorry, It's just things didn't work out with.. the big guy."

She patted me on the shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, boys come and go. Cheer up." She gazed around the lunchroom and suddenly said, "It looks like you've gotten an admirer anyways."

I looked at where her eyes were focused, and there he was. Seth Clearwater. Staring at me. I blushed and turned back around.

"Izzy, stop looking," I whispered.

"Do you see the way he looks at you?" she questioned. "So full of love. So full of admiration. He looks like he really likes you." She cracked a smile.

"Don't be silly," I said. I was blushing. Why was I blushing? I don't know. I inconspicuously glanced over at Seth. He was still staring. I looked into his smoldering brown eyes. The way that he looked at me made my heart race. What was going on. I turned around, but I couldn't keep my attention off him for long. When I turned back around he was talking to a girl. Well it seemed like more than talking.

"That's Victoria Reynolds," Izzy said. "Blonde, beautiful, perfection. Not a guy in the world who could resist her charms. She's only that way with guys though. The only reason she has female friends is because they're scared of her."

She was beautiful and she had her eye on Seth. It wasn't my business, so I turned around to try to focus on my meal but my heart ached slightly. It wasn't the full blown heart ache that I felt after Jake had broken up with me. It was a different heart ache. It felt like jealously. Was I jealous? No, there was no way that I was jealous. This was insane. Seth and I had just interacted this morning.

For the rest of the day, I tried to focus on what was going on in class, I really did, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Victoria wanted with Seth. Around 5th period, it hit me. She was going to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. There was an old rumor that floated around school. The rumor was that if two people went to the dance together, they often ended up as a couple. I had to admit, they looked good together too. His dark hair and dark skin contrasted with her blonde hair and pale skin. She looked fragile compared to him, he looked like he could protect her. I tried to shake off the thoughts of Seth, but they kept coming back. I guess I should be happy for him; he was going to be with the most beautiful girl at school.

I was walking towards the parking lot when two hands blinded me.

"Guess who?"

The voice was husky and familiar. I threw a quick jab with my elbow into the stomach of the predator.

"UNF," Seth moaned. "What was that for?"

"I don't like guessing games," I simply stated.

I didn't know why I was so cold towards him. I refused to believe that it was due to jealousy.

The days passed, then weeks, then months. Before I knew it, it was March. Jacob hadn't talked to me since the day he left. People say that time heals everything, but the wound felt just as fresh as the day he walked away. My chest would feel heavy, especially when I was alone, but during these months, Seth would always cheer me up. His personality would be the remedy to my sick heart. I couldn't explain it, but he made me happy. We've been spending more and more time together too. I was surprised that Sam allowed me to spend all the time I wanted with Seth when he was so disapproving of Jake. There were some days where it even seemed as if he wanted me to spend more time with Seth.

Seth didn't go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with Victoria. That made me happy, even though I refused to admit it. Victoria wasn't too happy about that though. Especially when he Seth rejected her then proceeded to hint to me that he wanted to go with me. I wasn't planning on going, but Sam wanted me to do "normal high school girl things," so I guess I'd go, for Sam. I secretly did want to go with Seth though, but he would never know that. Sam was excited that I was doing things outside of the the rez and Emily looked forward to dressing me up like a doll. Hair, nails, shoes,dress. Everything. I was wearing a black dress with a red ribbon. When Seth arrived in his car, I noticed that he was coordinating with me. He wore all black, with a red tie. He looked extremely handsome. I bet Emily had something to do with the fact that we happened to be wearing the same colors. Sam treated Seth like a little brother, like a part of the family. Not just like the "brothers" that would always come over for dinner. It was different from how he treated Jake. Did it have anything to do with the fact that I was always with Seth? The dance was more fun than I could imagine. Izzy had managed to get some boy from the rez to go with her. I didn't recognize him, but Seth did. Victoria was there with some football player, but I could feel her piercing glare following me and Seth everywhere we went. Eek, someone was bitter. I hadn't remembered that old rumor about the the dates from the Sadie Hawkins dance becoming official until the last song of the night. It was a slow song. Seth had gently put his hands around my waist and I put my arms over his strong shoulders. He looked lovingly into my eyes; it made me blush. That moment we met eyes, I saw something in him. I felt a connection with Seth that I couldn't explain. At that moment, I had wondered if I had a future. I wondered if there was more than just friendship with him.

There was something about Seth that made me feel protected. It was strange. It was different from Jake. Jake's loyalty felt like nothing compared to the loyalty I felt from Seth. Not like "boyfriend" loyalty, but like friend loyalty. I felt like he would never leave me, but then again, I felt that with Jake too.

Seth's presence patched up the hole that Jake left in my heart. I was happy with Seth. With him, the sorrow Jake left with me slowly faded.

One day after school, instead of going back to the reservation, Seth drove all the way down to the beach.

"Seth, where are we going?" I asked.

He just told me that it was a secret as he took my hand and guided me down to the rocks overlooking the water. We sat down. He held my hand, but this time I didn't ask him to let go. It was comforting. He was comforting.

We sat down together and just talked. It was nice. I really cared about Seth, I could almost say that I loved him. These past months have really shown how much he meant to me. I could almost say it rivaled the love I felt for Jake. Jake broke my heart, but Seth picked up the pieces. He was reliable and there when I needed him when Jake left me in the most vulnerable state I had ever been in.

Seth's expression suddenly turned serious. He gently squeezed my hand, his eyes were full of guilt.

"Kiana, I love you, but I have to tell you the truth."

I was happy but confused. What was going on? Seth felt the same way, that made me happy but what was this truth? It suddenly hit me. Did this have anything to do with the secrets that everyone had been hiding from me? The secret that Sam's been keeping from me. The secret Quil and Embry and Paul and everyone had kept from me.

"The truth.. uhm. Kiana, please don't hate me but .. I know the reason Jake left you. I .." he was stuttering. "Jake left you because of me.."

I wouldn't even let him finish what he was saying before I sprang up and ran off into the forest. I couldn't even think straight. I didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore. I didn't care where I was going, I was just confused. The boy that I loved now was the reason why my first love had left me. I was confused, frustrated, furious. How do I feel about Jake then? Was it his fault that he left me? Was there anything that he could do? How do I feel about Seth? Was he the mastermind behind the plot to break my heart? I thought I loved him, but how does this new piece of information affect the love I feel, or felt, towards him? I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept going. Far deep into the forest, lost in confusion, heartache, and sorrow.


	7. The Reasons

**EclipseLover97 - I appreciate the feedback ! (:**

**Hey guys! This chapter's sorta short and a little different. Just a heads up, everything in _Italics _is what Kiana sees in her dreams! Hope that clears things up! Review please! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

CH.7

I didn't care where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get away from him. Everything that had happened with Jake were already complicated enough. Seth was supposed to be my safe haven, but what now? He was the reason Jake left me? How am I supposed to feel? What am I supposed to do?

I kept running deep into the forest. I wasn't in control of what was going on, my feet just kept moving on their own. Deeper and deeper. I could see the sun slowly beginning to set. I ran until I was out of breath, until my legs were tired out. I collapsed in front of a large tree and sat there. My heart was pounding as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up into the sky, only to see a full moon. It was already dark. I wondered how long I had been going. I looked around and realized I had no idea where I was. A normal person probably would panic, but I needed to think. I needed to be alone. I might as well use this time to clear my thoughts and figure out what I was going to do.

Should I be mad at Seth? I need to talk to Jake. Oh boy, Sam was going to worry. So many thoughts flooded my mind. I didn't know where to start. The cool air was chilly and the night sky was bright. As I tried to prioritize everything, my eyelids felt as if they were getting heavier every passing moment. Before I knew it, I had drifted off into sleep.

I dreamed that night. I hadn't dreamed since my father passed away.

I_ was four years old, running. What was I running from? I saw a six year old Jake chasing me down. He tacked me and we tumbled on the grass. We were both laughing and muddy. After rolling around, he had me pinned down and I looked deep into his eyes._

_"Kiana!" he yelled. "You're not supposed to run away from me! I'm gonna protect you because you're my princess!"_

_I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're the big bad wolf!"_

_He smiled such an innocent smile. "No, i'm your prince and you're my princess. I'll protect you forever." He placed huge, wet kiss on my forehead and held my hand as we walked back home._

I remember that was the last time I saw Jake like that. After that time, every time we would play together, he would pull my hair. Looking back on those days, I could say it looked like what at typical six year old who do to the girl he liked. I can't believe that he's been there all those years. He was with me since the beginning. My dream suddenly progressed.

_I was lying on a grassy field. I turn to the right only to be facing Jacob Black. He stared deep into my eyes as he pointed up at the cluster of stars above us._

_"So that's the Big Dipper," he stated intelligently._

_"Really?" I questioned._

_"I don't know," he chuckled. "I'm not really good at this constellation thing."_

_I giggled. "Yeah, me neither. You don't usually see stars in the city. They're so many of them, it's amazing. It's beautiful."_

_He turned his head towards me once again. "Yeah, you are."_

_I couldn't help but blush. When I looked at Jake, his eyes were sincere, but I could also see a pink tint on his cheeks. He was obviously flustered. We both turned away from each other, attempting to hide the redness of our cheeks. I continued to gaze up at the night sky. My hand was gently placed at my side. Jake's hand was right by mine. They were literally separated by centimeters. I could feel the heat radiating from his fingers. Suddenly, his pinky gently grazed mine, causing my heart to skip a beat. Crazy how a simple touch of our fingers could cause such a reaction in me. We stayed there the rest of the night, gazing at stars, our pinkies barely grazing each other._

Everything suddenly got dark as my mind replayed the moment Jake broke my heart. Insane how real the pain in my chest felt.

I felt my whole world shatter as everything went black. Suddenly, I relive another moment in my dreams.

_I was curled up on my bed in the arms of Seth Clearwater. I remember this day. I was bawling, nonstop, but Seth just held me. This was a month after things had ended with Jake. I don't know what triggered the emotions, but something had caused me to have a mental breakdown. Any normal person wouldn't have wanted to deal with the tears, whining, and questioning, but Seth just held me. He reassured me that he'd always be there for me, no matter what I needed. That was the night that I knew Seth cared about me. After that incident, I tried my best to move on from the pain that Jake left me with and to accept my feelings for Seth. I never really moved on, I couldn't. Something about Jake stuck with me, in my heart, but Seth was so loving and loyal._

I felt like a horrible person. I was caught in between two people and I loved both. Was that possible? For someone to love two people? But with everything that happened, what was I supposed to do? Did Jake ever stop loving me? Or was he just forced to leave me? What was Seth thinking? I cared so much about him, I can't just leave him. Jake was the one who left me when Seth was with me all this time, but Seth was the reason Jake left me?

I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. At this point, all I know is that I need to know the whole truth. I need to talk to Seth and I need to talk to Jake. What if Jake moved on? How would Seth feel knowing that I haven't let go of all my feelings for Jake. I need to talk to talk to both of them.

I felt like crying.

_Suddenly, the darkness began to fade as I saw a hand reach out for me. It was a strong hand._

_Kiana. Kiana._

They repeated my name. Maybe this was the solution to my problems. Was it my mind telling me who I should pursue? Who's hand was it? Jake's? Seth's? As I reached out to touch the hand, my eyes shot open.

I woke up to the low growl of an animal. I look up only to have my eyes meet with those of a humongous wolf. It was bigger than any wolf I've ever seen. I didn't even know wolves could get this big. The wolf was a good 50 yards away, but when it saw me, it started running towards me. I curled into a ball as I braced myself for the pain. I heard the animal getting closer and closer when suddenly the pitter patter of its footsteps ceased.

Instead of pain, I was met with warmth. Someone was holding me tightly.

"Kiana," the voice said. What happened? What happened to the wolf?

I turned my head towards the voice and slowly opened my eyes.


	8. Revelations

**Hey readers, this is Jake's POV from after he left Kiana. Thank you for the feedback, please continue to review! Whenever you guys review, i'm glad to see someone's reading my story, and it inspires me to write! haha, as dorky as that sounds. I hope you guys enjoy! (:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

CH.8 Revelations

The day I walked away from Kiana was the day I abandoned my heart as well as hers. I knew that she was Seth's imprint, which meant that they shared some sort of unexplainable bond. Seth needed her now, but so did I. I guess an imprint is more acknowledged as a bond than the love I shared with her.

I avoided Kiana since that day, but I watched her. I couldn't help but watch her from a distance. I felt like a stalker at times, but I needed to know that Seth would take care of her, I needed to know that she would be safe. The days passed, and Seth would pick her up and drive her to school. She looked unwilling that first day, but things were gradually changing. I could slowly see the sadness in her eyes fading as the days progressed. The sadness that I caused. Seth was saving her from me. My chest would ache seeing her being happy with Seth. That was selfish of me though. I should be happy that she was happy, but just the thought that I was being erased from her life pained me.

My thoughts returned to the days with Bella. This situation was so similar, yet so different. This time, the girl wasn't ripped away by her love for another, it was ripped away by another's love for her. I know that imprinting is serious. I shouldn't question it. I wish that she had been my imprint. It always felt as if she was. The way she made me feel was how I would imagine having an imprint felt. Just her smile made my heart pound. Her presence was all I needed. My first priority was her happiness and her safety. I loved her.

Sam seemed to have accepted Seth so easily. He hated when I would talk to Kiana. It took forever for me to prove myself and I wasn't even the one who imprinted on her. When Seth imprinted on her, Sam was furious, but now he's so accepting. I guess its because he understands what an imprint is to one of us. Emily is his entire world, he can't keep Kiana away from Seth.

I watched her for months. I could see the life back in her eyes. I could see the sparkle back in her smile. I was glad she was feeling better, but the fact that Seth was the one making her happy instead of me killed me. I was known as the one who caused her pain, while Seth saved her. Why was the role of the bad guy pinned on me? I watched as the relationship between her and Seth grew. When he would hang out in her "barn" instead of me. When he got to take her to that Sadie Hawkins dance instead of me. The trips they took to Port Angeles that I used to take with her. The she looked at him. That was the way she used to look at me. That should be me holding her hand. I should've been there with her, making her laugh, rather than being the source of her heartache. But look at her now, was she even heartbroken anymore?

When I left her, she looked just like Bella when that bloodsucker left her. Seth is to Kiana like what I was to Bella. Bella didn't love me like that though, but I don't know if Kiana felt that way. It looked like her and Seth were getting along just fine. It seemed like in time, they would become another Sam and Emily. An Imprint and his Imprintee. In love. Nothing else in the world mattered. Whenever Seth looked at Kiana, his eyes were full of love and devotion, the way mine used to. Whenever I look in the mirror, I just see emptiness. There's a void in my heart that only Kiana can fill. After Bella Swan, I didn't think another girl could cause me this much pain. I'm pathetic.

My self pity eventually turned into anger. This wasn't fair. How come Seth got to have her? Sam didn't object and welcomed him into the family. I felt myself fading from Kiana's heart. I didn't want her to be happy with Seth. I wanted her to be miserable with him. I should be the one making her happy, not him.

Look at me. I was turning into a monster. I selfish and controlling. I felt like she belonged to me when she belonged to herself. I needed to stop hating Seth's love and loyalty for her and I should be glad that she has someone who can take care of her. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of the pain and jealousy I felt in my heart. I couldn't get over my hatred for Seth.

The months passed and my feelings never left me. It still pained me to see Kiana happy with Seth. The only hope that I had was this one night, I saw her break down and cry. Seth held her, but she whispered my name. Being a wolf came with it's perks, and an acute sense of hearing was one of them. I used to love the way she said my name. Her gentle voice would resonate in my head, but this time was different When she said my name, there was so much pain and sadness. It literally made my heart ache. Bella made my heart ache before, but the pain that I felt from Kiana was far worse. Isn't it funny how the person you love the most, the person that can make you happier than anybody in the world, is also the person who can cause you the most pain and heartache? The more you love, the more you hurt. I hated the way she called my name now, and it was my fault. I could always blame Seth or the old Quileute spirit warriors. I could blame "imprinting" or I could blame her for making me love her so much, but the truth was, it was my fault. I could have stayed. I didn't have to walk away, but I did because it was apparently the "right thing to do." If it was so right, why did it feel so wrong?

I hated seeing her cry, but knowing that her feelings for me hadn't left her yet were what kept my hope alive.

One day I was talking to Emily when Sam was out. Kiana was at school so I decided to stop by.

"Emily, how does Sam make you feel?" I questioned.

She sat down across from me and thought about my question.

"In the beginning, I wanted nothing to do with him. I couldn't believe that he would leave Leah and come chasing after me like a little puppy. But his loyalty was undeniable. The way he looked at me was so genuine. He cared about me more than anyone and I could see that. That type of devotion and loyalty is hard to turn down. I've never been happier since Sam and I got together. "

I could see her expression. It was one of pure bliss as she thought of her future husband.

"Jake, I know that you guys aren't supposed to mess around with imprints, but .. don't tell anyone I said this to you," she stated.

I pretended to zip my lips and threw away the key. She giggled at my gesture.

"I see Kiana everyday and I know that as much as she denies it, she still cares about you. I've seen everything that you guys have gone through, everything that you went through with Sam just to be able to have a relationship with Kiana. She hasn't forgotten. Even with Seth there, she is unable to forget. From what i've learned about imprints, the imprintee can choose whether the imprinter is accepted as a friend or a lover. Talk to her, Jacob. She may just see Seth as a friend and as long as Seth is in her life, he should be fine. Seth may have imprinted on her, but I think you're the one that's imprinted on her heart."

Emily spoke the truth. I hadn't thought about that before. What if she just saw Seth as a friend? She could choose. It was her decision. I had to talk to her. I had to see her. Before I could stand up, Sam came rushing into the house.

"Emily, Jacob!" he panicked. "Seth said Kiana ran away when he tried to tell her about the wolf pack. He can't find her. She ran off in the forest. Jake we have to go find her."

I couldn't even think. Before I knew it, I phased and was running into the forest. Kiana's scent was distinct and I knew it well. Seth lost her. I tried to accept the fact that she was going to be with Seth because I thought he could protect her, but now she's in danger. I took Emily's words to heart. I was going to find Kiana first. I was going to tell her the truth. I was going to reclaim her heart. If she chose Seth, there wasn't anything I could do, but the least I could do now is try.

I ran deep into the forest set on finding Kiana and telling her everything. I would spill my heart out to her. I don't care how vulnerable it made me seem. With her, it didn't matter. She knew me in and out and even if she wasn't my imprint. She was imprinted on my heart.


	9. The Truth

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story(:**

**DISCLAIMER: BTW, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**CH.9 The Truth**

My eyes opened slowly and cautiously, adjusting to the darkness. The figure wrapped around me was shrouded in shadows. The warm touch, the strong arms, the earthy smell. It was all so familiar. This wasn't Seth Clearwater who found me. It was Jacob Black.

"Kiana," he whispered in that husky voice of his. "I was so worried." He held me tightly in his arms. I felt so safe. It felt so right. The tears found their way back to my eyes for some reason. The began to pour down my cheeks and I couldn't control them. Jake left me. Why is he back? What's he doing. As right as this felt, it wasn't. It was far from being "right."

"Jake, let go of me." I gently shoved him away, but his strong arms held me close and wouldn't let me go.

"No," he replied. "I let you go once, I'm not making that mistake a second time."

We sat in silence for what felt like forever, but in reality was probably only seconds.

"Kiana, when Seth told us that you ran away, I got so worried. I only left you because I thought Seth could take care of you better than I could, but the thought of you being in danger.. I was so scared."

He looked so sad, scared, and conflicted.

"Jake, tell me everything," I sobbed. I was still sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't help it. After Jacob Black had stolen my heart, he ripped it to pieces. Seth Clearwater pieces the remains back together and saves me from the black hole that Jake left in my chest. Then suddenly it was revealed that Seth was the reason Jake had to leave. Now I'm here, in the arms of my first love, not knowing what's going on.

Jake was warm, hot actually. I guess I never really realized how high his body temperature was. He always felt nice because I wasn't used to the cold air of La Push. I was used to sunny southern California weather, but after being here for a while, I noticed that Jake was actually really hot. Temperature wise, not that he wasn't hot the other way, but that's off topic.

Jake took a deep breath, but he still wouldn't release me from his grasp. He looked me in the eye, never averting his gaze. Then he began to speak.

"Kiana, I know Seth tried to tell you, but apparently you ran off before he could say everything, but I'm going to tell you everything now. Promise me I won't scare you off and that you'll listen to everything I have to say."

I could only nod. I was nervous. My heart was beating at an uncontrollable pace, but I didn't care. I was ready to hear the truth. The truth that everyone's been keeping from me since I got here.

"Kiana, I'm not normal," he began. Oh, like that was a huge surprise.

Jake continued to speak. He started by telling me old Quileute legends. I had no idea what this had to do with anything, but I continued to listen intently. I promised that I would. He told me the legend of the spirit warriors, and Taha Aki. He continued on with the legends of the cold ones and the sacrifice of the third wife. He spoke of the magical shape shifting abilities that were native to the Quileutes. I was fascinated by the legends, but only because I was a history geek. I still had no idea what he was trying to tell me. I knew Jake wasn't really much of the studious type, so there had to be some other reason for this history lesson.

He wrapped up his storyt hen cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well, that said Kiana, I'm what you would call a werewolf," he stated. "and so is Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Seth."

Was he joking with me? "Yeah, Jake and I'm a friggen unicorn!" I retaliated.

I saw him wince at my statement. He furrowed his brow and looked at me sincerely. "Kiana, I'm serious."

I never believed in fairy tales. For me, Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy never existed, so I believed that my reaction to this "werewolf" situation was completely rational, but it seemed to hurt Jake's feelings. Oh geez. He was serious and did he say Seth was a werewolf. My situation just got a million times more complicated. This was no longer a distressed love triangle; this was a scandal. I was in love with two werewolves. I was the younger sister of another werewolf and I was basically integrated into a family of werewolves. Oh the many surprises life has in store.

"Jake, next you're gonna tell me that vampires and witches exist.." I muttered quietly.

Jake shrugged, "well, I don't know about witches, but vampires do."

This was getting better and better. I was always the type to question the situation, but after having a furry wolf run towards me then morph into Jacob, I wasn't really in the position to question things.

"Why did you leave?" I asked quietly, my voice nearly inaudible.

"Well, werewolves have this thing. It's called imprinting. I guess you could call it love at first sight. When a werewolf imprints on someone, it's like they're the only reason you have to exist. It's like nothing else matters anymore; gravity no longer exists and the only thing holding you to this earth is her.."

I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

"So you imprinted on someone.." I muttered. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes once again.

"No," he plainly stated. "You were imprinted on."

I looked up at his face. His brow was scrunched and his eyes full of resentment. He clearly saw my look of confusion because he continued to speak.

"I left because Seth needed you. Seth imprinted on you the first time he saw you and according to the pack, we're not supposed to mess with another's imprint. Kiana, all us wolves are connected. We can see through each other's eyes and we can hear each other's thoughts. I wished I could stay with you, but everyone in the pack felt the pain that Seth felt whenever you were with me and it was too much. My feelings for you didn't matter to them anymore. As brothers, we had to support each other and do what's best for each other's happiness."

I knew what he meant at that point. Everything clicked into place. Seth didn't force Jacob away, the guilt and pressure from their wolf pack did. Jake still loved me, but Seth needed me. Jake interrupted my thoughts.

"I never forgot about you, you know." He placed his cheek against my head. "I tried, I really did, but I couldn't. I always found myself circling your place, I guess you could call me a stalker of some sorts," he chuckled. "Sam got mad though.. he told me to forget about you because he thought it would only cause the pack more unnecessary pain.. which was true, I guess. He didn't want me preying on his little sister either."

I giggled as I rested against his strong chest, still entwined in his warm embrace.

"So you guys are telepathic?" I questioned.

"I guess you can say that," he muttered. "Kiana, I was so worried when I heard you ran off it made me realize something." I looked up at him awaiting his next statement. "It made me realize that I still love you and I can protect you better than Seth. As an imprint, it's your duty to choose what Seth is to you; he can be a lover or a best friend. I really hope that he takes the position of best friend, but that's just my opinion. It's whatever you want."

Jake was blushing and looking away from me. It felt just like he was admitting that he liked me all over again. I wanted to feel happy, I really did, but this confession just made things confusing all over again. I was conflicted now. My emotions were a mess and my thoughts were no better. There was no doubt that I cared about Seth and I knew that I loved Jake, but Seth was the one who repaired my broken heart. As much as I wanted to just leap back into a full on relationship with Jake, I couldn't do that to Seth. I loved him. I wasn't sure in what way, a lover or a friend, but there was no doubt that I loved him.

I was still scared too. My heart was fragile and skeptical about Jake. Even though he just explained to me the reason for him leaving, I wasn't sure if I was ready to trust him.

"Think about it," he stated. I looked up to meet his beautiful eyes. "I can tell that you're nervous. I can sense that you're skeptical about me."

I furrowed my brow and gazed at him with a look of confusion.

He simply smiled and stated, "It's a wolf thing."

He got up from his seat next to me and extended his strong hand to help me up. When we were both on our feet, he picked me up – bridal style. He chuckled at the immediate blush on my cheeks.

"We need to get back," he said. "Sam and Seth are probably worried."

Jake began to run at a nice pace, headed back towards the reservation. My mind was in turmoil the entire run back. Seth or Jake. Jake or Seth. I gazed up at the beautiful face above me. The moonlighted perfectly highlighted his strong features. All the memories I shared with him flooded back to me that moment. All the sneaking around at night, our dates in Port Angeles, the stargazing, the teasing, the afternoon naps, everything. It was swiftly followed by the good times I shared with Seth. How he always took care of me, never complained about me complaining, all the times I tutored him in math, the way he held me in his arms, that look in his eyes whenever he looked at me, the dance, the dates, the love.

The main events that my memory retained were the heartache Jake left me with followed by the salvation that I found with Seth. I heard Jake's side of the story, but I wouldn't feel complete without hearing what Seth had to say. I needed to talk to Seth.

We quickly made it back to Emily and Sam's. I could see the entire pack waiting for me on the front porch. How embarrassing. Jake gently set me down on my feet and I walked towards Sam cautiously. Was he going to be mad? I knew my behavior was completely irrational, but I'm a teenage girl! Don't I have the right to overreact at times? Before I made it to Sam, Seth ran over and held me tightly.

"Kiana," he whispered. "I was so worried. I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. I just-" he was cut off by Sam.

"Let her go, Seth."

Seth slowly backed away as I continued pacing towards Sam. I kept my eyes glued on the floor. I was embarrassed; I really couldn't look him in the eye, even if I tried. Slowly, but surely, I made my way in front of him. I was standing three feet away from my older brother, who was probably gonna scold me for me actions. I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever was going to happen next.

I was expecting something along the lines of "Kiana, you stupid girl! Don't ever run off again! You're grounded forever and never leaving your room except for school."

Instead, I was met with a warm embrace. Sam held me tightly in his arms. "Don't ever make me worry like that again," he muttered.

I couldn't help but tear up as I hugged him back. "Never again," I said. I hadn't realized how much Sam cared. Months ago, we were strangers, but now, he really had taken the role of a parental figure in my life. I could hear from the tone of his voice that he was scared to lose me. Just by speaking those words, I knew I never wanted to scare Sam again. With my father, Joshua Uley, I always felt the need to take care of him, but with Sam, I was being taken care of. I've never felt more loved. I've never felt more of a family bond. When Sam let me go, I could see the relief in his eyes. The moment he released me, I was taken into the arms of Emily. She reminded me of my mother. I hadn't seen my mother in years, and still to this day, Sam won't tell me what happened to her, but Emily felt like a mother. This was my family.

"So I guess you know the secret now, huh?" questioned Quil.

"You're an honorary wolf pack member," joked Collin.

Embry gently shoved my head, "Geez, you should've heard Sam, Jake, and Seth. That was pure torture!" Embry chuckled a low chuckle and continued, " Sam was barking orders at us and Seth was throwing a hissy fit!"

I looked over to see a blush creep on Seth's cheeks.

"Man, and Jake! He was so determined to find you! But I guess that kind of determination pays off! He brought you back!" Embry laughed.

I looked over at Jake, who shrugged, but had a smug expression on his face. Seth looked disappointed, almost angry.

I tried my best to smile, but it was a failed attempt. "Thanks guys, but I'm really tired and I kinda wanna talk to Sam and Emily. Do you guys mind going home?"

"Awh, the party's over already?" questioned Brady.

I saw Jared grab Brady and Collin by the shoulder and proceeded to drag them away. "Let's give them their privacy," he stated.

One by one, the members of the wolf pack left. I saw Jake wink at me before he turned around and made his way back to his house. Seth clearly looked like he didn't want to leave. I smiled at him and waved goodbye. When he waved back, he slowly turned around and began to walk away unwillingly.

Sam, Emily, and I walked back into the house. We ended up talking all night. Sam told me the stories. He told me about the council members and even told me about imprinting. He told me the stories about Leah Clearwater and Emily. It was sad, leaving your first love for the one you're "destined for." I was still somewhat skeptical about this imprinting thing, but after seeing Sam and Emily together, I couldn't doubt it any longer. They were clearly made for each other, but did that mean that I was meant to be with Seth?

I broke down and explained them the situation with Jake and Seth. Sam clearly knew everything already. Emily seemed pretty informed too. It made me seem out of the loop, but at least I knew now.

Sam patted me on the head, "It's your call, kiddo." He messed my hair up and chuckled. "Honestly, I think you belong with Seth. Seth probably feels towards you what I feel towards Emily, and I couldn't imagine life without her." He shifted his eyes towards Emily and looked at her with such love. "Imprinting isn't something to be messed with, but what Jake told you was true. If you choose for Seth to be just a friend, he can't oppose you. You're his reason for living now." Sam closed his eyes and shrugged. "I never wanted you to have to deal with this sort of lifestyle. I hoped that you could live a normal life as a teenager, but those stupid brothers of mine just had to show up, then one of them had to imprint on you, but hey, what can you do?"

I've never seen Sam look so carefree. He was usually really serious, except around Emily, but he had a different vibe tonight.

"By the way, Kiana," Emily interrupted. "I wanted to remind you that Sam and I's wedding was coming up."

I had forgotten. Oh geez, what a good sister I was. Forgetting my one and only brother's wedding. With the epic werewolf love triangle in my life, it completely bypassed my thoughts.

"I got you a dress!" Emily proudly stated. "I hope you'll wear it."

I nodded. "Definitely, sis!"

She smiled when I called her "sis." I was glad she was officially going to be family.

Sam looked at me with a suspicious expression and muttered "By the way, Seth Clearwater will be your date." I looked at his confused and Sam simply said, "he asked my permission. I find that admirable."

I wasn't in the mood to argue with my brother. I shrugged my shoulders and hugged both of them tightly. This was my family, but they were probably going to start their own family soon. Isn't that what married couples do? I fell asleep that night with one thought in my mind; I need to talk to Seth Clearwater.

I woke up bright and early the next morning and actually put a little effort into how I looked. It wasn't just a hoodie and jeans today; it was a nice blouse and jeans, minor improvement.

During breakfast, Seth walked into our kitchen and helped himself to some eggs and bacon that Emily had made. He was oddly quiet at the table, but I knew what was coming up. He definitely knew that we were going to have to talk.

The car ride was oddly silent. Once he pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High School, but shut off his engine. I began to open the car door when he placed his hand gently on my wrist to stop me.

"Afterschool, " he whispered. "Can we talk?"

I silently nodded and walked out of the car, knowing that for the rest of the day, I'd avoid Seth Clearwater.

The whole day was a blur, really. Izzy would ask me why Seth wasn't walking me to class. Victoria had a smug look on her face when she saw me walking alone. I could see her at lunch cozying up to Seth, it made me sick.

The day passed quickly and I found myself back in the car with Seth. We drove in silence until we made it back to the beach we were just at yesterday. He took my hand and guided me back to the rock.

"Do you like me," he asked.

"Of course, Seth." I plainly stated. "But I don't know how I like you. I don't know if you're more like a best friend or what.."

He looked hurt when I said that. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to be the best friend. He wanted more.

"I know everything Jake told you," he began. "Blame the wolf telepathy thing," he joked. "Kiana, I know that he told you that you have the choice to have me as a lover or a best friend, but I just want you to know that I do see you as a best friend, but I also see you as more. That's what's so great about us. You're the one person I need more than anyone in this world. You are my best friend and my first love."

Seth played with my fingers as he continued to speak.

"I know that Jake was your first love and all and I know that you still care about him, but how do you feel about me? I see the way you look at me, Kiana. That's more than friendship."

I could hear the pace of his speech speed up. His palms were getting sweaty and he was getting nervous.

"Kiana, please. I love you. I need you. Please, choose me."

Seth was begging. His voice was pleading. It broke my heart, but I knew I wasn't going to make a decision based off of guilt.

Seth leaned his face in closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. He kissed my cheek, then gently pecked my nose. His forehead was pressed against mine as he stared deep into my eyes. I could feel him inching closer and closer as the moments passed. Before I knew it, the space between us was gone and our lips were pressed together. Our kiss started off gentle. Seth put his arms around my waist and gently pulled me in closer. Raw emotion took over. Our gentle kiss suddenly turned into a moment of unimaginable passion. Our lips were locked as his tongue begged for entrance. He explored every crevice of my mouth unwilling to pull away. I was the first one to break the kiss, desperate for air. Being with Seth felt right. Every moment and movement with him felt so natural, never forced. Every piece of him seemed to mold perfectly with every piece of me. When we were together, I felt like I was a puzzle that was recently completed. He gently kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a hug. He held me tightly. He held me like he thought he would lose me forever if he let me go. My mind flashed to Jake and all the feelings I had for him, but then my attention was back on Seth. Before, I was almost certain that I loved Jake, and that in the end I would be with him. Seth would have just been that good friend, but that was no longer the case. I no longer knew what I was going to do. Jacob Black, as much as I do love you, I have to admit to myself my true feelings.

I'm in love with Seth Clearwater.


	10. Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**CH.10 Decisions**

I warily opened my eyes to meet with daylight. It was morning. Did what happen yesterday really happen? It all felt like such a dream. I rustled around in my bed for a good five minutes, just rolling around and hugging my pillow. I couldn't really explain how I felt. My heart was going a million miles a minute just thinking about Seth. His smoldering eyes, his dark hair, his crooked smile. The way he laughed, his warm hands, and his soft lips.

I felt like a horrible person. I was caught between two people, both who I loved very much. However, the love I felt for both of them was different. With Jake, our love felt exciting, but with Seth, our love felt safe and comforting. They were both different, both so distinct. Prior to yesterday, I always thought that Jake was the one I was truly in love with, but that kiss with Seth felt so right. It had the passion, the excitement, yet when he held me in his arms, I felt so safe. Seth Clearwater, what have you done?

I rolled out of bed and wrangled my hair into a messy bun. I threw on a sweatshirt and some jeans. I often dressed to reflect my mood; so today, you could tell I wasn't really feeling the greatest.

I threw on my sneakers and headed over to the house. Emily was in the kitchen making bacon and Sam was at the kitchen table, reading the paper. Even though to the untrained eye, it seemed as if Sam was completely focused on his paper, I knew better. I could see Sam glancing over at Emily every other second. He loved her so much. It made me wonder if Seth looked at me that way, with eyes so full of love and loyalty.

"Morning, Kiki." Kiki. That was his nickname for me. I didn't think it was that different from saying "Kiana" but apparently it was easier. He had a habit of giving nicknames from what I've heard. Apparently he called Leah "Lee-Lee."

"Morning Sam," I replied. I took my seat at the table and helped myself to some juice.

"Tell Seth to keep his hands off of you," Sam stated in a stern voice.

I looked up with a surprised expression. Oh geez, it was that "wolf telepathy" thing huh?

"Tell Jake the same thing," he continued.

I could feel the pink tint creeping up on my cheeks. Emily giggled. "Leave her alone, Sam!" teased Emily. "She's a teenage girl, let her live her life." Emily placed the bacon on the table and quickly winked at me. That was my future sister-in-law.

After I finished eating, I heard the sound of Seth's engine outside. I walked outside and made my way swiftly to the passenger seat. As I sat down and buckled my seat belt, I could feel another blush creeping up on my cheeks. There was obvious tension between Seth and I; I just didn't understand why.

"Hi," Seth muttered. I could see him turning pink too. It was cute.

"Hi," I replied. "Uhm, Sam told me to tell you to keep your hands off of me."

I saw Seth chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he plainly stated. "I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday."

That did it for me. My heart was full on pounding. He turned his engine back on and headed towards school. I knew I was being quiet, but I just didn't know what to say.

"Kiana, I know I left you speechless, but please talk to me. Tell me I'm a good kisser or something," he joked.

I burst out laughing as I punched him in the arm. "Shut up Seth!"

He was laughing too. That's what I loved about Seth. Even with the recently sparked romance, he remained my best friend. That's what he was, first and foremost, my best friend. He told me that's what he liked best about our relationship too, the fact that we were so playful with each other. We had a relationship where we could easily insult each other and never get offended.

"Please don't hit the driver." He continued to smile at me.

"Then eyes on the road, Mr. Driver!" He continued to keep his eyes on the road after that, but he also took a hold of my hand. He held my hand the entire drive to school. My small hand molded perfectly into his strong hand, like two pieces of a puzzle. The rest of the way was silent, but there was no need for words. Just the physical contact of our hands was enough for both of us. We quickly arrived into the parking lot of Forks High School, but I could tell Seth didn't want to let go of my hand. When I finally broke free and stepped out of the car, he yelled, "STOOOOOP!"

I swiftly shut the car door and paused exactly where I was, not knowing what to expect. Seth shut his door and ran around the car and grabbed my hand. He was so silly. I saw the crooked smile on his face as he looked towards the ground. We both walked into the hallway hand in hand. I could see Victoria. Her piercing stare was ridiculously focused on the hand in hand contact Seth and I had today. I couldn't help but think feel accomplished. I wasn't usually the type to hate, but I strongly disliked Victoria. It seemed like everything was always a competition between us. I didn't have any classes with her, so the main competition was basically our interaction with Seth and I was obviously winning, which bothered her.

But I wasn't with Seth for the sake of competition. I was with Seth for the sake of us. He was always there for me, like Bonnie and Clyde. He was my partner in crime, my best friend. Seth wouldn't let go of my hand, but that in no way meant that I was completely set on being with Seth. I think he knew that too, which is why he didn't want to let me go. He didn't want me to run off to Jake because he could sense the uncertainty in my heart.

I knew this was unfair to both of them. I had to make a decision. Would it be Jake, my first love who I've always had a place for in my heart. Or would it be Seth. The Seth who picked up the pieces of my broken heart and never asked for more than my companionship. The Seth who I had a safe relationship with, but lacked the passion that I had with Jake. It wasn't that I didn't have "passion" with Seth, it was just a different passion. A safe passion.

I didn't deserve this either. I didn't deserve their love. They were both amazing people. They were dedicated, loving, loyal, and strong. They were both extremely handsome with flawless features, and I was just me. I was nowhere near amazing. I wasn't a "bombshell" and I wouldn't consider myself what people thought was "typically pretty." Victoria was the typical beauty. I was clumsy and irrational. I had a temper and was often sarcastic. To top it off, I was Sam's only sister, which would make things difficult no matter how you look at it.

Seth walked me to class and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you at lunch," he whispered. I nodded and watched him as he easily made his way through the crowd to his class. Izzy greeted me anxiously and wanted to know all the "deets" about what happened with Seth. I wouldn't tell her everything, but I definitely need a girl's opinion on my situation. Sam was obviously no help. He practically shoved me towards Seth. Izzy intently listened to my dilemma. I told her about how Jake and I had a thing but how he left me for "undisclosed reasons." I told her about how Seth helped me through everything and how he became my best friend and now, more. I told her about my conflicted feelings, and how I knew I had to make my decision soon, to avoid any more pain for anyone else.

Izzy just patted me on the back and assured me that everything was gonna work out. She also indicated that she was definitely on "Team Jacob." She thought Jake had a mysterious air about him and that if I chose Seth, that I'd just be playing it safe. I guess she could sense the excitement in my voice whenever I talked about Jake. Jake felt like a risk, while Seth was safe. She told me that it looked like choosing Jake would be following my heart, while choosing Seth would be following my head. I didn't agree with her. They were both definitely in my heart, its just Seth was more in my head then Jake was.

The morning classes passed quickly, before I knew it, it was lunch. As soon as the bell rang, Seth was immediately waiting for me outside of my class. He definitely treated me way better than I could possibly imagine. Maybe this is why Sam liked him, because he was a gentleman, while with Jake, there was a lot of sneaking around and secrecy. That was partially my fault too.

Everything with Seth seemed to have gone back to normal. Before he revealed to me he was the reason Jake left, we were best friends. It felt like that again, just more. I really can't explain it. Being with Seth just felt right, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I needed to see Jake.

"Jake wants to see you afterschool," Seth muttered.

I quickly glanced up and caught his eye.

"I know you're going through a tough time right now, Kiana. But we both want you to make a decision. So talk to him and hurry up and figure out that you like me more.."

Seth cracked a smile at that last statement. I loved Seth's smile. It was so warm and comforting.

"He's gonna pick you up on his bike afterschool," Seth stated bitterly. "Don't stay with him too long."

I nodded and gave him a quick hug. I whispered, "Thank you Seth" into his ear.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it, I was on the back of Jacob Black's bike. We just rode down the highway to a place that was unfamiliar to me. He pulled his bike over and helped me remove the helmet on my head. He quickly grasped my hand and led me through the trees.

The view was breathtaking. Jake had brought me to a lake. Across from this lake were mountains that were clearly reflected on the surface of the still water. There was mist and clouds surrounding the mountains. It was beautiful. We both took a seat on a rock that made a pretty comfortable chair and began to talk.

"So that was quite a kiss," Jake muttered.

"What?" I replied.

"Seth wouldn't stop thinking about it.." There was a pained expression on his face and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I guess he could sense the distress on my face because he quickly turned it into a joke. "Just tell him that I'm the better kisser already."

Wow, what was it with this Wolf boys wanting to be the better kisser? I giggled at his joke and just pretended to punch him in the face. He retaliated by putting me in a headlock. After our spat, we settled down and continued to talk.

"Kiana, it's your choice. Seth and I both agreed that we wouldn't fight your decision."

"Why me?" I whispered. Jake looked confused. "Jake, what's so great about me? You and Seth are both amazing people and I'm just so ordinary." I glanced down towards the water only to be met with my ordinary reflection. "I'm not an exotic beauty like Leah and I'm no Bella."

"You're not Bella," he bellowed. "You're Kiana. You're kind, considerate, beautiful in your own way, and I love you. I love the way your nose scrunches up when you're impersonating Sam. I love the way you easily blush. I love the way you wiggle your toes when you get nervous. I love your sarcasm and how clumsy you are. You may not be perfect, but in my eyes, you are the definition of perfection. You are definitely perfect for me."

His words were so kind; they left me speechless. I was conflicted. I felt right _with_ Jake, but I felt right _for_ Seth.

I could see Jake slowly leaning in. I braced myself for a kiss. I wanted to kiss him, but I could see Seth's face in my head and it just filled me with guilt.

Suddenly, Jake sniffed. Was he sniffing me? Oh please, tell me this is a wolf thing too.

He began to growl as he turned his head away from me. He immediately stood up and faced towards the trees.

"Vampire," he whispered in a low, husky voice. "Kiana, wait here and don't move."

I was confused. I stayed exactly where Jake told me to and watched as he ran towards the forest, immediately phasing into a huge, russet colored wolf. He ran with such grace and finesse, it definitely put my clumsiness to shame.

I knew this was me being stupid, but I got up from where I was sitting and followed him into the forest. I was worried about him. I quickly paced about in the forest, following the loud growls. I peeked my head past a tree and saw him. Jake was face to face with what looked like a beautiful boy. He had blonde hair, porcelain skin, and blood red eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes shot towards me, making me wince in fear. Jake must've noticed because he began to growl as he turned his head towards me. The vampire took advantage of his distracted state. I saw the boy wrap his arms around Jake and with one quick squeeze; I heard half the bones in his body cracking. This way my fault. He dropped Jake's broken body on the floor and slowly began walking towards me. I backed up slowly. My body was too paralyzed by fear to run. As I heard the vampire snarl and prepare for his attack, a gangly, sand colored wolf suddenly attacked him. The sand-colored wolf ripped the vampire to shreds in one quick motion. As if that wasn't enough, the other members of the wolf pack came and continued to dismantle the body.

I was sitting by a tree, unable to control my shaking. This was my fault. Jake was hurt and it was all my fault. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I was so stupid.

I saw the sand-colored wolf phase back into a boy. It was Seth. Seth began running towards me with an expression of relief on his face. I stood up and began to run. No, not towards Seth. Towards Jake.

I avoided Seth's embrace and ran straight towards the broken Jake who had phased back into his human form. His breathing struggled. I laid his face on my lap and the tears started. He looked like he was in so much pain. All I could do was repeat, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The members of the wolf pack picked up Jacob's body and brought him back to Billy's house. I looked over my shoulder to see Seth, with a hurt expression on his face. Then I realized what I did. I just chose Jake over Seth. He had every reason to be hurt.

I needed to apologize. "Seth, I.."

At that point, he only turned away from me and walked with the other members of the pack. Seth has never turned his back on me before. It hurt. I hurt the two people I loved.

I'm a horrible person.


	11. Imprint

**I appreciate the reviews guy! (: **

**I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

CH. 11

Sam told me that Jake was facing a newborn vampire, which apparently are ridiculously strong. That moment of distraction allowed for the vampire to get his arms around Jake and completely crush his ribs. He told me not to worry because wolves heal fast, and that it also wasn't the first time Jake got his ribs crushed.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was all my fault, and I knew it. Everyone knew it. To top it off, I broke Seth's heart after breaking Jake's ribs. I was a horrible person. I went to visit Jake everyday after school for the next week. Seth would still take me to and from school but he would avoid talking to me. He wouldn't even look at me. Every time I tried to say something him, he'd give me a one-word answer. I knew I hurt him, so maybe it was best if I gave him his space. Maybe he could reverse this imprinting thing and find someone better suited for him, someone who wouldn't hurt him as much as I did.

Jake was knocked out the first couple of days. A doctor came to visit him everyday and inject him with morphine and whatnot. Jake was connected to a million wires and machines. It looked painful. I took responsibility for his injuries. I told Billy and Sam to let me take care of him. It was the least I could do. Taking care of Jake would keep me busy too. That way, I wouldn't have to think about Seth. I could give Seth his space.

On the fourth day, I met the doctor who treated him. His name was Carlisle. Apparently he was a vegetarian vampire. I didn't understand it, but I wasn't in the mood to question anything anymore. My questioning and disobedience just cause unnecessary trouble. Jake woke up and we talked. He told me it wasn't my fault, but I knew he was just trying to be nice. I knew it was entirely my fault.

Spending time with Jake was nice. It was just us talking, talking, and talking. No distractions, no interruptions. Having Jake at the brink of death, well in my opinion he was on the brink of death, really showed me how much he meant to me. Even though he meant a lot, I couldn't keep Seth out of my thoughts. Seth was in my thoughts every minute of every day. The pained expression when he turned his back on me was engraved into my mind. He hadn't talked to me in days. This was the longest I've gone without Seth since I met him. I needed Seth. I needed to know he was okay. I needed to see him, but that was selfish of me. He needed his space, and I hurt him. The least I could do is give him what he needs.

On that Saturday, I went over to Jake in the early morning. He was nearly all healed. I was glad to see him moving about. This magical wolf thing was really a lifesaver.

"Did you make your decision yet?" Jake questioned. "It's me isn't it? I haven't seen you with Seth in a while."

Jake had a somewhat smug look on his face as he said those words.

"No, I didn't choose, but I think Seth made my decision for me." Jake looked puzzled. "Seth won't talk to me. Maybe it's for the best."

Jake took me into his arms and didn't speak a word. He held me close and it was exactly what I needed. He gently placed a kiss on my forehead and pinched my nose.

"Seth doesn't know what he's missing out on," Jake stated. "But I'm not winning by default."

"I have to get home, Jake!" I told him. He gave me one final hug and I left his room. As I was walking towards the door, I could hear Billy talking to someone. It was a girl.

"Hey Billy, you mind if I see how Jake's doing?"

"Not at all," Billy stated.

I saw the woman walk in. She was beautiful. She had chestnut colored hair and beautiful porcelain skin. She held the hand of a young girl, perhaps her daughter? She looked to young to have a daughter, though, but they did look similar. Dark brown eyes and porcelain skin. She was flawless. I bowed my head and quietly bid Billy goodnight as I walked away.

I woke up the next morning planning on seeing Jake again. I had wondered what happened to Seth. I missed him so much. I wanted to see his beautiful eyes and his crooked smile again, but he didn't want anything to do with me. I got dressed and headed over to the house where Sam and Emily were already up.

"Jacob left you a note," Sam told me.

I picked up the note and read what was scribbled in black ink.

**_We need to talk._**

**_Meet me at the cliffs at 12._**

**_-Jake_**

I looked up at the clock in the house, only to see that it was 11:30. I quickly grabbed some toast and told Sam I'd be back later. I ran out the house and slowly made my way to the cliffs.

I had gotten there at 11:58, but Jake was already sitting there. I tried to examine his expression. It was different from the expression he usually had when he was around me. He looked hurt and confused. He wasn't the happy Jake that I was used to. I was glad to see that he was getting around. He wasn't limping or anything. He seemed perfectly healthy, and for that, I was glad.

Jake didn't bother to greet me, instead, he patted the ground next to him, inviting me to sit. I took my place next to him and saw him exhale. Something was different about him, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

The wind gently blew, causing his hair to fall perfectly in place. I knew that I was supposed to make my decision, but I was stuck. I was in love with Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, but Seth wouldn't talk to me. Does that mean that I should be with Jake? The questions flooded my head, but were quickly interrupted by Jake.

"Kiana, I quit."

I looked at him, confused.

"I can't do this anymore. You should just go be with Seth."

"Jake," my voice nearly inaudible. I couldn't believe what was going on. Was he leaving again? What had I done wrong? "Why?" I whispered.

He looked at me, his eyes full of an emotion I couldn't even describe.

"Just go," he calmly stated, but I couldn't just go. I grabbed his hand and looked at him once again, my eyes full of unanswered questions.

"I don't want you anymore.."

He tore his hand out of mine and placed it gently on his lap. I could feel the tears coming. I was never a crier before coming to this place. This place has made me soft. I sat there, next to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You wouldn't have chosen me anyways," Jake stated.

"How would you know that?" I spat out.

"Because, it wasn't meant to be. You're Seth's imprint."

"Make up your mind, Jacob Black," I blubbered. "First you believe in that destiny mumbo jumbo, then you tell me that it didn't have to dictate_ our_ relationship. Now you're telling me that all of a sudden it's soooooo important and that I should go back to Seth?"

He kept his eyes glued on the floor and refused to look up at me.

"Jake, you had my heart from the beginning. Then you ripped it to shreds when you left. Seth was there for me, Seth was always there for me. He helped me through that horrible phase in my life when you left. Then suddenly, when you change your mind, I slowly start to give in and give you my heart again, then you just take it and completely shatter it a second time."

Jake didn't say anything.

"Make up your damn mind Jacob Black. I thought _my_ indecision was causing the trouble, but _your_ indecision is just as bad. If you never came back into my life, I could've lived a happy life with Seth."

I could see the guilt in his expression. He acknowledged what I said as the truth, but in reality, it probably wasn't. The image of Jacob Black would always be engraved in the back of my head. I would've always wondered what happened, what if, why? I would've lived my life with Seth, but would it necessarily be a fulfilling life? Would I have been content with that life? I'll never know.

"Why are you pushing me away?" I questioned. "Tell me the truth Jake. Please." I was literally begging for the truth. I couldn't stand the lies and the cover stories anymore. I knew the truth about the Quileutes, I knew the truth about the wolf pack, I knew all about their wolf telepathy, I didn't care how outrageous the story he would tell me was. I needed to know.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," he muttered.

"Then what are you doing now?" I retaliated.

I knew I was being mean. I was being irrational, but how else was I supposed to react to a situation like this? If Jake never came back, then I would never have fallen for him all over again. I never would've put him in danger, and I never would've hurt Seth. As much as it was my own fault, I couldn't help but blame Jake for some of it. Then to top it all off, he decided that he didn't want me anymore and can throw me away like I was nothing.

I was never the type of person to _regret _things, but I couldn't help but feel remorseful for giving my heart back to Jacob Black. I tried to find the good in the situation. At least having Jake screw me over twice just showed me how much better Seth was for me. Seth never hurt me intentionally. He was a good guy and frankly, I didn't deserve him. All I did was hurt him, over and over again. Jake didn't want me anymore, but there was no way I could bring myself to go back to Seth. He deserved better. I was just a horrible girl with a broken heart, maybe even broken beyond repair.

I stood up and used my sleeve to wipe the remainder of my tears off my face. This was it. I refused to shed another tear over Jacob Black. He was no longer worth it.

I faced him one last time. "From this moment on, I want nothing to do with you," I hissed.

He stood up and faced me.

"Renesmee," he breathed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Her name's Renesmee," he continued. "Kiana, I .. I imprinted. And.. she's the only one that matters to me right now."

"Then good luck with your life Jake," I whispered.

At that moment, I turned around and proceeded to walk away. He didn't stop me. I knew it was a long walk back to La Push, but I didn't care. I just walked, walked, and continued walking. I strangely felt sympathetic to Leah then. To have someone you love, leave you for his or her imprint. I couldn't imagine the grief she felt, though. Sam left her for her cousin. At least Jake had the decency to leave me for a stranger.

I knew because of that wolf telepathy thing, the entire pack would probably know this soon. Maybe Seth would see what happened. What would he do? Would he laugh knowing that I made the wrong decision? Seth remained in the back of my head the entire walk back. It started raining, but it didn't even bother me. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to worry about the cold or the rain.

The rain felt refreshing in a way. I felt like it was washing away all the bad decisions of my past, and I was starting anew. No more Jake. No more Seth. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted Seth, but I didn't deserve him. And to top it off, he probably hated me. He hadn't talked to me in a week. That week felt like forever, but I wanted him to have his space, it was the least I could do.

I couldn't blame anyone but myself for what happened. I was the one who made the decision to fall in love with Jake again. I was the one who willingly handed him my heart. I was the one who couldn't stand still and got Jake hurt. Then I was the one who ran past Seth towards Jake, hurting Seth when he really saved my life.

It wasn't Jake's fault that he imprinted on Renesmee. Imprinting wasn't something you could control, but hopefully Seth could reverse this imprinting mumbo jumbo and find someone who's worthy of his love. I would just be lonely for the rest of my life. I didn't mind it either. At least that way, I won't hurt anyone anymore. Maybe I'll get a cat. I didn't want to have to deal with a dog or anything within the dog family anymore. Maybe after high school, I'll move back out to California and find a small place. I'll live on my own again, find a job, maybe I could go to college down there. I'd have to apply for financial aid, but I heard that colleges are pretty generous when it comes to small tribes. I won't be a burden on Sam and Emily anymore. They could start their own family and they won't have to worry about me. I knew how to live on my own; it wouldn't be anything new. Then I could get a job, get a cat, and just live my life.

Wait, what am I waiting for? I knew I had money in my bank account saved up. I could get a plane ticket and head for California right now. I had friends in Southern California that could house me for a while, just until I got a job. Maybe this was me being irrational again, but I needed to get away from La Push. I wasn't sure if this would be temporary or permanent. I'd send Sam a letter as soon as I got there, telling him that I was safe and that he didn't have to worry.

I stopped by a small diner that was a ways before La Push. I asked to use their phone and ended up calling a cab. He drove me to the airport and I handed him a few soggy bills out of my pocket. I rushed into the terminal and asked when their next flight to San Diego was. A one-way ticket was about $200, which would leave me with enough money to live for the next month. I was really good with handling money; it was one of the many talents that I acquired after living with Joshua Uley. I looked up at the clock it was 8:36 PM; my flight was at 9. I immediately headed towards security check and made my way to the plane. Wow, I was really stupid. I acted reflexively rather than logically. All I knew was that I didn't want to go back. I needed to go on my own and clear my thoughts. Maybe I should've thought about this more. No, I definitely should've thought about this more, but it was too late now.

My plane departed and I was headed towards California.


	12. Vacation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

CH.12

It was a good thing I always felt the need to be prepared. I always carried my debit card with me everywhere I went, even school. It was only meant for emergencies, but I felt like this was an emergency. The plane ride passed quickly and I ended up in Southern California in the dead of night. I ended up sleeping in the airport that night; I didn't have any belongings really, so I was okay. I was dressed for the climate of La Push too, so I was a little over bundled up for San Diego. All I had was my wallet shoved in the back pocket of my jeans, a spare hoodie, and the clothes on my back. Wow, I was the walking definition of irrational.

I woke up bright and early and took public transportation to my old high school. That's one of the things I liked about San Diego, you could easily get anywhere if you had some spare change and some patience. I arrived at the school around 12, so I decided to grab something to eat. I could hear my stomach grumbling. I knew there was a small coffee shop down the street, so I figured I could try to kill some time there. I ordered a green tea latte and a small pastry. I sat down at a table by the window and began to eat.

Suddenly, guilt overcame me as I thought about how worried Sam and Emily must be. I hope they knew that I understood how to take care of myself, but then again, they had no idea where I went. Maybe the wolf pack could attempt to "track my scent" or something, but then rain last night might've washed away all traces of me. I hoped that Jake wouldn't think it was his fault. This decision was entirely mine. I've been in La Push for too long. I couldn't deal with small towns after being brought up in a city like San Diego. I thought I was getting used to the cool weather of La Push, but it wasn't comfortable for me. I was meant for the warm sunshine of San Diego. The only reason I could bear the cold weather was probably because I always had a warm wolf to share body heat with, but that was no longer the case. I needed to come back and feel some real warmth, warmth from the sun.

I figured I couldn't call Sam until I had a safe place where I could stay, so I decided to wait until school let out for that day. I knew who I was going to ask, there was no question. Back when I lived in San Diego, my best friend was a girl named Mitchie. I met her when we were both in middle school. She didn't come from the best family situation either, so we got along extremely well. Mitchie was emancipated and had her own place. She was the one person I regretted having to leave when I went to La Push, but we always kept contact. Although I couldn't talk to her as much as I wanted, I was able to shoot her an email and update her on my life every time I was in school. I missed her so much. I didn't have the chance to ask her if I could crash at her place, but knowing her, she wouldn't have it any other way.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:45 PM. I threw away my garbage and began walking towards the school. I waited at the gate, knowing that she always left school in this direction. _We _used to leave school out of this gate everyday. Well, up until I had to leave. I heard the bell ring and the students began to flood out. I kept an eye out for Mitchie. She had distinct features, pale skin, dark hair, light eyes. To me, she was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. We had similar situations. Her mother passed away when she was younger, leading to her father becoming an abusive drunk. She got emancipated at the age of 15 because she refused to cooperate with foster care. We always looked out for each other, in a lot of ways, she was like a sister to me. I hated that I had to leave her alone in San Diego.

"Kiana?" The voice was so familiar. I quickly turned around to meet the face of Mitchie. She broke into an instantaneous grin as we quickly jumped into each others arms. I missed her so much.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I ran away from home," I mumbled embarrassedly. She grinned and linked her arm in mine.

"So, lemme guess! You need a place to crash? Well mi casa es tu casa!"

"Just for a while, until I can get a place of my own!" I stated.

"Don't even worry about it, girl! Stay as long as you want. Fill me in! What happened to the boys?"

She saw the somber look on my face and stopped the questions. She pulled me in for a quick hug and told me not to worry about it.

We quickly made our way to her small apartment. It was a modest apartment with enough room for both of us. I would take the couch, which I was grateful for. Her couch was surprisingly comfortable.

"You mind if I call Sam?" I asked.

"The over-protective older brother?" she asked. "Ohhhh, definitely! He must be freaking out right now."

I knew what she said was the truth, so I grabbed her cell phone and swiftly dialed Sam's home number.

The phone rang three times. I wonder what was taking so long. Was Sam out looking for me? I felt horribly guilty. By the fourth ring, I was met with Emily's voice.

"Hello?" She sounded tired, like she had been up all night waiting for me to get home.

"Emily?" I whispered.

"Oh my goodness, Kiana!" Her voice suddenly filled with relief. "Where are you? We were so worried! Sam's still out looking for you? Are you safe? Why didn't you come home? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Em. I needed some time away, so I'm staying with a friend in California right now. I'm safe, and it's a long story. I know I overreacted probably, but I didn't feel like I could stay in La Push. I know I should've said something, but it was more of a spur of the moment thing," I explained.

"You, I swear. You are just like your brother," she joked. I was glad she was joking; it lightened the mood a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sam overreacts a lot too," she explained. "He usually just runs off and phases. I guess your version of that is running off and hopping on a plane to California."

I giggled at her statement. We continued to talk for a while. I explained to her how I felt about Seth and what happened with Jake. The whole imprinting thing with Renesmee, the guilt I felt towards Seth, and the need for a fresh start.

"Hey Em, can you tell Sam not to worry and not to come looking for me? I'll come back on my own, I promise."

Emily told me that she'd do her best, but she knew Sam was a worrier. I knew that too. If he had his mind set on something, he wouldn't give it up, but usually Emily was able to convince him otherwise. I was hoping Sam would trust me enough to let me live my life for a while. Emily interrupted my thoughts.

"I'll try my best Kiki," she assured me. "But can you try to come back in time for the wedding?"

Oh, the wedding. I knew the wedding was coming up in two months. It was going to be roughly around the time I first came to La Push. I promised Emily that I'd come back in time for the wedding. She asked if she could have my address and phone number just incase she needed to contact me. I gave her Mitchie's address and cell number and asked her not to tell Sam she had it. I needed the next two months to myself. She promised me that she'd do her best and that she'd reassure Sam that he had nothing to worry about. We hung up and I exhaled.

I looked up to see Mitchie who listened to my every word. She suddenly seemed to understand my situation and gave me a quick hug.

"I've got to get to my part time job, but I'll be back around 8, ok?"

I nodded and told her not to worry. I knew my way around. I told her that she'd have dinner waiting for her when she got home too. We joked around about how I was her housewife and she was the big man of the house. Mitchie gave me her spare key and left the house. I took a quick shower and helped myself to some of the spare clothes she had laid out for me. I always admired Mitchie. Even with all the hardships she's faced in her life, she's so independent and to top it off, she was extremely stylish. She had laid out a pair of jeans and a beautiful floral top for me. It was the perfect outfit for the California sun.

I quickly changed into the outfit provided for me and headed out the door. I was going to the local supermarket to pick up some ingredients. I knew I wasn't the best cook in the world, but there were definitely some things that I could make well. I knew I made pretty good spaghetti, and I knew that Mitchie loved my spaghetti. It was settled, that's what was for dinner.

I grabbed all the necessary ingredients and headed back to her apartment. I cooked the sauce and quickly boiled the pasta to a nice al dente. After taking the ground meat, I seasoned it, rolled them into balls and tossed them in the oven. They'd be ready in about 20 minutes. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was about 8:45 PM. My timing was impeccable. By the time Mitchie had gotten home and showered, dinner was sitting on the table for us. 

I loved catching up with Mitchie. I explained everything to her, leaving out the minor detail that they were werewolves. We just talked and joked and laughed. Dinner was quickly over and we just moved over to the couch and continued to catch up. Mitchie explained what was going on in her life. How she's aiming to go to UCLA, how she's been getting better grades, and her raise in her job. Her life was slowly piecing itself back together while mine was slowly falling apart. I was happy for her. She looked content with her life.

"But I really missed you," she mentioned. I missed her too.

I fell asleep that night and dreamed about Seth. He was walking in front of me as I chased after him. When he realized I was behind him, he opened his arms, preparing himself for an embrace. Right before I leapt into his arms, he disappeared. I slowly blinked my eyes and adjusted to the light entering the room through the window. I rolled off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I noticed that Mitchie had already left for school, and I decided to help her do some house cleaning. I was officially her housewife for the next two months. I did the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry, the dishes, everything. Mitchie knew that I'd be leaving in two months, so she told me not to bother finding a job and just to enjoy the small vacation that I had.

The next six weeks passed quickly. I enjoyed spending all this time with Mitchie. It was a much-needed break from the stresses of Jake and Seth. They had both probably moved on. Sam didn't call nor did he come marching to Mitchie's apartment, so I assumed that Emily was successful in calming him down. He knew I was safe. That was enough for the time being.

Mitchie asked me what I was planning to do, and I told her all about my finish high school , cat-woman future. She laughed and assured me that if I ever needed a place to stay, that I was free to stay with her. The seventh week came quickly, and by that time, I had completely been restored back to "old Kiana." I was sarcastic, responsible, happy, energetic, back to normal. Mitchie always had a healing effect on me, and I was so grateful. This was really what I needed, a get away. Mitchie knew that I was close to leaving too. We would stay up extra late just to hang out. We'd go out to movies and dinner. She was a sister to me. She assured me that if I didn't want to go back to La Push, I was welcome to become a permanent resident of Chez Mitchie. I appreciated the offer, but I kindly declined. I knew that Sam must be worried out of his mind and Emily wouldn't want to get married when she knew Sam was in this vulnerable state. The least I could do was go to their wedding. After high school, I'd consider coming back to California, but I needed to stay with Sam and Emily for now. They were my family too.

I wondered what the wedding would be like. Jake would be there. I wonder if he'd bring Renesmee. Seth would probably be there too. I wonder if he would talk to me or even look at me. I hadn't talked to him since the day Jake was attacked by the newborn. He was bound to know that Jake had imprinted. The whole pack probably knew. I wonder how his relationship with Jake was. I wonder how Sam was treating them. I knew that with Seth, it probably hasn't changed, but what about with Jake? How would he feel knowing that Jake stole his younger sisters heart only to leave it on the curb. All these memories were painful. It was painful just to think about. Just to imagine the faces of Seth, Jake, and Sam. It hurt. I knew that things were completely over with Jake. Even if he magically reversed his imprint and decided that he wanted me back, there was no way I'd go back to him. Seth on the other hand was a different case. If he would even consider taking me back, I knew I'd want to be back in his arms instantly, but I didn't deserve his love. Maybe he found someone else. Maybe another girl already preoccupied his heart and soul.

I had exactly one week before I had to go back to La Push and my bank account was running low. After purchasing my plane ticket back, I had exactly $53.48 in my account left. At least I still had money left. Mitchie housed me for free, so the least I could do was provide dinner for her everyday. That's where most of my money meant. I sat on the kitchen table, reading the paper and chewing on a piece of toast when the bell rang. I wonder who it could've been; Mitchie usually didn't get visitors.

I opened the door slowly and peeped my head out. I recognized the person at the door immediately. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much and said my name.

"Kiana," he breathed. His tone was a mixture of relief and excitement.

Standing there in front of me was Seth Clearwater.


	13. Familiarity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story! (:**

I blinked my eyes slowly making sure that the person standing in front of me was real. Describing me as surprised would've been one hell of an understatement. What was Seth doing here?

He flashed that crooked smile I remember so well and suddenly all the memories that I'd left behind returned to me in an instant. All the good times, the joking, the laughter, the memories; all of which were concluded by the bitter ending. His smoldering brown eyes burrowed deep into my soul and were full of so many different emotions, there would be no way I could identify all of them, even if I tried. I stared at him, my mind blank. I didn't know how to react. These two months were literally vacation away from the life I lived in La Push. I returned to what was familiar to me, but at this moment all I could think was that Seth was what was familiar to me. The familiar sweet smell of his skin, the familiar warmth of his arms, the familiar sound of his husky voice when he said my name; I knew it all too well.

"What're you doing here?" I spat out. I must've seemed rude because Seth winced at my words.

"I came to pick you up. I didn't tell Sam I was coming here and Emily gave me the address. Since I got out of school already.. I figured.. "

Seth had his eyes glued on the floor embarrassedly. I was so confused. Why was Seth acting like he never hated me? He shouldn't be talking to me right now. He shouldn't have offered to come all the way to California just to come pick me up. He should be frolicking in the fields of flowers with some beautiful, genuine, kind girl who deserved him. I didn't deserve this.

"Seth.. You shouldn't have," I mumbled. He looked hurt and confused. "I know you had good intentions, but that's the thing. You always have good intentions. You're always looking out for me and wanting what's best for me, but have you ever stopped to consider what's best for you? Maybe I'm not what's best for you. All I've ever done is hurt you."

He looked hurt. I felt horrible. Once again, I managed to hurt the one person that I cared about more than anybody. I looked down at the floor. I couldn't bear seeing hi like this. I suddenly felt something warm around my hand. I looked up to see Seth holding my hand. It felt so right. His hand perfectly molded with mine and his abnormal werewolf heat felt comforting. He gently tugged my hand and pulled me into a full embrace. My body melted into his. I slowly inhaled to the familiar scent of Seth Clearwater and cautiously returned his embrace.

"You don't understand how much you mean to me," he whispered. "You don't understand how much I _need_ you, Kiana. These past two months, I almost went crazy without you and I'm not exaggerating. Maybe it's this imprinting thing, but I needed to see you everyday. The rest of the pack had to keep thinking thoughts of you so I could see you. I couldn't live on my memories alone. I talked to you in my sleep, Kiana. I could never stay mad at you. When I heard you left, it took the entire pack to stop me from trying to run after you and follow you wherever you went. I didn't care that I didn't know where you were; I would've kept trying till I found you. I can't live without you."

I felt relieved to hear that Seth needed me so much. I felt loved to know that he would've chased me to the ends of the earth, but I felt _guilt _because I didn't _deserve_ this type of devotion. As much as I _craved_ it, as much as I _needed_ it, I didn't _deserve _his love.

I gently pushed him away and he slowly backed off with a confused expression.

"If the only reason you need me is because I'm your imprint, then just reverse this imprinting thing and go find someone who deserves you!"

The tears immediately found their way to my eyes and began rolling off my cheeks. It was to the point where I could no longer speak words; they just came out a blubbering mess.

"Seth, please! Don't humor me! You can do so much better! Even Victoria is better for you at this point! At least she didn't break your heart! At least she didn't hurt you! You should hate me Seth! I chose Jake and he didn't want me! I'm nothing but a pathetic reject who doesn't deserve your love!"

Seth wiped away the flood of tears coming from my eyes and gently kissed my forehead.

"Imprinting isn't forcing me to do something I don't want. It's just .. I don't know how to explain Kiana. Even if I hadn't imprinted on you, that day I bumped into you in the hallway, you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Imprinting on you doesn't affect me the way you think. I need you because I love you. I don't love you because I need you. Even though you said you chose Jake, you really didn't. I know what happened. You never made your decision. It's just Jake imprinted on Renesmee before you could decide."

I looked up at his understanding eyes and slowly felt the pain subside in my chest.

"I think you would've chosen me in the end anyways," he winked. "The day you supposedly chose Jake over me, I knew I shouldn't have been mad, but I was just jealous. I can't help my jealousy sometimes Kiana, but it's understandable that you ran over to Jake that night. Girls are naturally maternal when it comes to injured people sometimes, especially people they care about."

I looked at him amazed at his knowledge. He only laughed and told me that he did a lot of studying to provide enough proof that I didn't choose Jake over him intentionally that night. I giggled.

I missed this. I missed Seth so much. I invited him in and we sat on the couch. I melted right back into his chest. It was where I belonged. It felt right. He told me about all the things I missed back in La Push. He told me about Sam's tantrums and how Emily consoled him. He told me about how Victoria was making rumors about me back in school. He explained to me that he was really going crazy without me; that he could see me in his dreams and was constantly talking to a photograph of me provided by Sam. Sam knew how being away from an imprint was, so I guess he was trying to help Seth out all he could.

"And when I almost got to the point of pure insanity, Emily handed me a plane ticket and your address and sent me here," he chuckled. "So that's why I'm here a week early," he admitted.

"How's Jacob?" I asked hesitantly. Did I really wanna know how Jake was? Yeah, I knew it was going to hurt, but I hoped he was happy with his choice. I hoped he was happy with Renesmee.

"Jake's good," Seth confirmed. "Renesmee's good for him. He's really overprotective of her. It doesn't help, the fact that she's half vampire."

I quickly sat up and stared at Seth confused. "What?" I blurted out.

"Oh, he never explained to you who Renesmee was huh?"

Jacob never did explain to me who Renesmee was exactly. I always assumed that she was just some girl from Forks or something. I ruled out the reservation because after living there for years, I figured he knew all the girls already, so it couldn't be them. Maybe it was some girl from Port Angeles; I knew Jake took trips up there whenever he wanted to get away to think, but come to think of it. _Renesmee_ is a strange name. Seth continued-

"Well, Jake told you about Bella right?" he asked. I nodded. "Renesmee is half human and half vampire. When Bella got married to Edward, I guess he knocked her up and they ended up with this freako hybrid that grew like crazy the first couple months. She's not like a freak though, she's really pretty, but it's kinda weird. Jake's dating his first love's daughter!"

At that moment, I knew who Renesmee was. My mind ventured back to that night before Jake ripped my heart out the second time. It was the day I was by his bedside and he told me that he'd always love me. When I was about to leave, an extraordinarily beautiful woman and her child were coming in. That must've been Bella. The girl with her.. that was Renesmee. The beautiful images of their porcelain faces were suddenly engraved into my memory. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously as I thought back to her beauty.

The only thing I could mutter was "oh." Seth suddenly pulled me in closer into a full on bear hug and said, "You're the most beautiful though!"

I couldn't help but blush. I buried my face into his sweatshirt and gently nudged him.

"Seth, I can't breathe," I whispered.

"I don't care," he stated without hesitation. "I've been without you for two months. I'm not letting you go. Not now, not forever."

I felt safe in Seth Clearwater's arms. I knew that there wasn't anything in the world that would be able to tear me away from him at this point. My heart was completely his.

"Seth?"

He pressed his cheek against mine. "Yeah?"

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you and there isn't anyone else in the world I want more than you."

That was the first time I ever told Seth Clearwater that I loved him. I saw his face immediately light up.

"Kiana, I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. There was never anyone else in the world that could compare to you, so will you officially be mine?"

That was probably one of the cheesiest things I'd ever heard, but it still managed to cause a tint a pink to rise to my cheeks. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He looked into my eyes like a blind man seeing light for the first time and gently positioned his face next to mine. I could feel his breath. His lips were centimeters apart from mine. His heat was radiating off his body as I gently pressed my lips against his. I immediately felt the sparks. Our gentle kiss slowly turned into something more passionate as his tongue made it into the crevices of my mouth. I gently nibbled on his lip and he eagerly pressed his lips against mine, craving for more. With Seth, I felt safe. I felt passion. I felt alive. I felt complete. There was nothing in the world I needed more than Seth Clearwater.

Mitchie came home surprised to see Seth, but they quickly got along. Mitchie quickly approved and told me that she definitely liked Seth better after careful consideration. Seth ended up staying at Mitchie's for the rest of the week. It was nice. Most of the day, Mitchie was at work, so it was just Seth and I. I craved the alone time with Seth before we would return to La Push. I took him around the neighborhood and showed him the California that I knew. No matter where I took him, he eagerly came as long as he could grasp my hand. As long as he was by my side, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. In a matter of days, I went from blasting Taylor Swift's "Back to December" to having "Today was a Fairytale" on my mp3 player. Everyday with Seth was a continuous fairytale. There was nothing I needed more.

The week passed quickly and it was time for a bittersweet goodbye with Mitchie. I was glad to be going back to La Push, to finally put Sam's mind to ease, but I was seriously going to miss Mitchie.

She had taken public transportation with us to the airport to wish us goodbye.

"I guess you're not coming back to California a crazy cat lady huh Ki?"

"Guess not," I confirmed. I jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. "But I'll be back!"

"We'll be back," Seth corrected. "Thanks for taking care of Kiana and thanks for letting me crash at your place."

"No problem," Mitchie assured us. "Come back any time, but you better take good care of her, k Seth?"

Seth saluted her and gave her a quick, "yes ma'am."

She laughed and hugged me one last time.

"I'll miss you soo much."

"I'll miss you too Mitch." I looked at her. "I'll try to come back for college! We can be roomies!"

"Definitely," she said.

We all said our good byes and me and Seth boarded the plane headed back to Washington. He held my hand the entire time. It was comforting. I desperately needed the comforting at this point too because I knew that as soon as the plane would land, I'd have to face the wrath of Sam Uley.


	14. The Wrath

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**I hope you guys are all enjoying the story. I'd appreciate feedback!**  
><strong>I accidentally slipped up last chapter and called Mitchie, Izzy. ahah! did anyone catch that? <strong>

**Review please! (: **

The plane ride passed quickly. Then again, every moment with Seth passes much quicker than I'd like. It sucks how when you want time to go by quickly, it passes slowly, but when you want time to slow down, it goes by quicker than you can blink.

We got off the plane and I could smell the familiar scent of wet pavement. As I inhaled, I knew that I was back in Washington. In southern California, it hardly ever rained. At most, it would rain maybe one week out of the year. Seth and I walked into the terminal, hand in hand. As we exited, Seth guided me towards the luggage claim; that's where Sam would be waiting. I knew this was a big deal because Sam hated being out of La Push. He considered himself a guardian of La Push and was supposed to be the next Chief since Jacob denied the position. Sam was always in La Push just incase something out of the ordinary occurred, and by out of the ordinary, I mean vampires. He was there to be the guardian and protector, so the fact that he was here at the airport to get me meant that I was in some trouble.

I gave Seth's hand a quick squeeze and he firmly gripped mine back. I felt better knowing Seth was there with me; it was comforting.

As we walked towards the luggage claim, I saw the familiar russet skin and dark hair that was native to the Quileutes. Suddenly, the head of black hair turned around and I was standing face to face with Sam. His eyes were full of emotion. As he saw me, I recognized relief with a mix of anger. The anger seemed a bit more dominant than the relief after a while. Emily was standing next to Sam, reassuringly gripping his arm. Standing behind them were Embry and Quil. As I stood in front of him, silence filled the air.

"Kiana," Sam spat out angrily. My eyes were glued to the floor, full of shame and embarrassment. I knew that I didn't want to worry Sam anymore. He was the best older brother a girl could ask for. Sure, he was a bit overprotective and stern, but he was caring. He often spoiled me because I was his only sister. I felt horrible for making him worry.

"Why would you run off like that?" he questioned.

"I think we all know the answer to that one," Embry joked.

I heard Quil punch him in the arm, which was quickly followed by Embry's silence.

"I think you know what happened with Jake.." I mumbled. Before I could finish my sentence, Sam cut me off.

"What happened with Jake is no excuse to take off like that! Do you know how worried I was? Do you understand the stress you put Emily and I under? How did you even get to California? Where did you get the money?"

"SAM!" I interrupted. "I'm sorry Sam! I was being stupid and irrational and acting on my freakin' emotions! I can't help it sometimes! I called; I let you guys know I was safe after I got there and found a place to stay! I had money saved up from when I was living with dad! Okay? I'm okay Sam! I'm safe and I'm sorry!"

By the time I finished yelling, I was out of breath and panting. Sam looked around to see that we were causing some sort of a scene and decided to grab me by the arm and pull me out of the airport so we could finish our argument not in the public eye. We all hopped in the car and drove back to La Push. The drive down was extremely awkward and quiet. Sam was still fuming and Emily was trying to calm him down. Thank goodness Quil was the one driving; I would've been dangerous if Sam had decided that he wanted to drive. Once we got back to the reservation, Quil and Embry gave me a quick jab on the shoulder and parted. They didn't want to be around when Sam got started. Seth wanted to stay by my side, but Sam gave him a look that said, "Leave before I snap your neck off." Seth gave me a quick hug and left for his house. His mother and Leah must've missed him since he never usually left home. That's how most of the kids on the reservation were; they barely had a reason to leave the reservation until they graduated from high school. Some liked the simple life on the rez, others wanted to get as far away as possible.

Sam, Emily, and I sat in the living room. Sam was still silent with his arms crossed sitting in front of me. I figured he wasn't going to start talking anytime soon so I was the one who broke the silence.

"Sam," I muttered. He instantly looked up to meet my eyes. "I needed to get away. Can you imagine how I felt? I got taken away from everything I knew and was put in a small town in the middle of nowhere. I missed my friends. I missed my old life. I guess Jake was the trigger. Sam, you saw Leah, right?"

The moment I mentioned her name, his face instantly perked up and he winced from the painful reminder.

"Sam, when you imprinted on Emily, Leah was heartbroken, but she had no where to go. Imagine if she did have a place to getaway to. Don't you think she would've gone?"

His eyes suddenly drifted from my eyes to the floor. Emily gripped his hand tighter and he looked up to meet her bright face. They exchanged loving looks and I saw the pain fade from Sam's expression.

"I don't want you to think I ran away because I don't like life here or anything. I love living here with you and with Emily. I guess I just needed to getaway. Sam, I know you have bad memories of dad, but I miss him. He wasn't the best father in the world, but he was my dad. I guess I just kind of miss my old life."

I looked at Sam to see a hurt expression.

"Kiana," he started. "I know I'm not the best parental figure, but I'm trying. You're the only family I have left. I just thought that you were tired of me. I thought that you hated living here, and I felt like a failure." Sam cracked a little smirk and suddenly put me in a headlock. "But knowing that you ran away because of boy problems, I'm a little disappointed in you. You should stay away from the boys from now on if you're gonna run off every time something bad happens."

"Look who's talking," I spat out. "Emily told me about your tantrums and how you always run off into the forest bro."

Sam glanced over at Emily who smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. He quickly crossed his arms and pouted his lips causing Emily to giggle.

I suddenly felt the mood lighten. I knew that our "argument" was almost finished.

"Sam, you and Emily are the two most important people in my life," I stated. "There's nothing more that I want than to be able to be here with you guys, but I'm warning you, I'm thinking about going back to California for college."

Sam looked at me, not surprised at all. He parted his lips and spoke.

"As long as Seth goes with you."

I couldn't help but smile when he said this. Does this mean that Seth has his approval already? Sam already trusted Seth? Everything seemed to be falling into place.

He continued – "I'm not a fan of male suitors, but I must admit, Seth is one dedicated guy. These past two months, he definitely proved to me that he cares about you."

Emily interrupted him – " and the way he looks at you," she glanced up at Sam. "It reminds me of how Sam looks at me. If he treats you anywhere near how Sam treats me, I know he'll be good for you."

"You guys were holding hands when you came off the plane-" explained Sam. "So I'm assuming you guys are back together? By the way, he better not have done anything inappropriate that week you guys were in California together."

"Of course not Sam!" I giggled. "Seth is a good guy. Plus you scare the life out of him."

Sam had a smug look on his face as he agreed with my statement. More of the "scare the life out of him" part than the "Seth is a good guy" part. Sam quickly grabbed me and put me into another headlock.

"Never run away without consulting me first," he threatened.

I quickly surrendered and guaranteed that I'd give him a heads up if I ever decided to throw a tantrum and run off anywhere again.

"Well, time to get your rest!" interrupted Emily. "The wedding's this week!" I could see the excitement fill her eyes as Sam pulled her into a warm embrace. They were definitely the cutest couple ever. I quickly wished them goodnight and headed towards my barn. I knew they would want their alone time.

I walked through the bushes and made my way to the familiar old barn. As I propped open the door and flipped on the light switch, I felt as if I was at home. I deeply inhaled and closed my eyes. This was my home. I took my shoes off and plopped onto the bed. I figured that I'd shower in the morning. I looked at the small digital clock on my desk and saw that it was 8:38 PM. It was till pretty early, and I wasn't in the mood to sleep yet. I closed my eyes and rolled around in my covers when a knock on my door quickly startled me. I got up off my bed and headed towards the door. I popped my head outside to see Seth Clearwater staring back. At that moment, I knew that he didn't go home when Sam told him to. He was probably waiting somewhere in the bushes until Sam's wrath was over. As soon as I made my way to my barn, he came knocking. He was always so loyal. Maybe some girls would find that clingy, but I liked it. I liked his dependency on me. I loved his presence. I loved his husky voice. I loved his lean yet strong figure. I loved his high cheekbones and dark hair. I loved his earthy, familiar scent. I loved the way he'd bite his lip whenever he was thinking. I loved the way he ran his fingers through his hair. I loved everything about Seth Clearwater.

He quickly snuck into my barn and took his place on my bed. We sat across from each other on the mattress and talked. He asked me what had happened with Sam and I explained to him the situation. I told him about everything, then to sum it all up, I told him about Sam's "condition" for me going to college in California.

Seth's face immediately lit up as he realized that he had Sam and Emily's approval. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a warm hug. I inhaled deeply and filled my nostrils with his familiar scent. He was so warm; it felt nice. I peeked my head up to meet his eyes and his crooked smile.

"Oh," he interrupted. "I forgot something."

I gazed up at him confused. He gently shoved me off his lap and headed towards the barn door. He opened the door and walked towards a dark corner of the forest. I lay in bed dazed and lazily awaited his return. He came back in with a bouquet of wildflowers. A smile quickly spread across my face. I recognized these wildflowers.

A while back, after Jake had left me the first time, Seth took me to a field for a picnic. It was spontaneous and unexpected, but it was just what I needed at the time. I had a bad day at school when Victoria "accidently" spilled her milk on my shirt. Little did she know that it would backfire on her when Seth took his sweater off and gave it to me. After school that day, Seth took me to that field where he had already prepared a picnic basket and blanket. It was a much-needed surprise.

We ate and sat on the blanket. I knew for a fact that Seth didn't prepare the food. It was obviously his mom's cooking, but I appreciated the effort that Seth put into this. When we laid down on the blanket, he immediately sprang up and started picking some of the wildflowers that surrounded us. He quickly came back to me and handed me the bouquet of flowers and I couldn't help but smile. He took one of the flowers and gently placed it behind me ear. I blushed as he mumbled the word "perfect."

I looked up at Seth Clearwater with a nostalgic expression. He knew I recognized the wildflowers. He came towards me and took another flower out of the bundle. He gently placed it behind my ear just like that first time. H gazed at me lovingly, but I couldn't help but look at the ground. I was turning bright pink. It didn't matter what Seth did, he always had this effect on me.

"You're perfect," he whispered. I put his hand on my cheek and pulled my face towards his. He gave me a gentle kiss and handed me the bouquet.

"Uhm, so," he stuttered. "Sam and Emily's wedding's coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."

Seth had the cutest, embarrassed expression on his face.

"Of course!" I exclaimed as I jumped into his arms.

That night, after he snuck out of my barn. I reminisced of all the good times I spent with Seth Clearwater. I slept with a smile on my face and Seth on my mind.

The days passed quickly and before I knew it, it was the day of Sam and Emily's wedding. Leah was helping Emily get ready since I wasn't much of a fashionista nor was I good with make-up and hair. Sam was ready to be married to Emily already. I don't think I've ever seen a guy so eager to be married. Jared was Sam's best man. They were both dressed in tuxedos. I guess instead of a traditional Quileute wedding they were inspired by the elaborate "Cullen-Swan" wedding.

I quickly put the final touches of the little bit of make up I was wearing. I'd picked up some tricks after watching Mitchie get ready in the morning. I was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress that complimented Emily's bridesmaid's dresses. Emily had picked it out; she had exquisite taste. Seth and I had planned to coordinate colors, just because. He was supposed to be wearing all black with a pale pink tie. I quickly let my hair out from the braid I had slept in, causing it to fall out into gentle waves. I shook out my hair a little bit and pinned the side with a beautiful pin that Emily had given me. I glanced in the mirror once more and heard a knock at my door. I quickly slipped on the nude heels that I'd gotten in Port Angeles and opened the door. I was met with a smiling Seth Clearwater.

Seth was more handsome than I could ever imagine. The black was extremely chic and looked even better when offset with the pale pink tie. He looked at me and slowly looked down towards the floor.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. "Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing," he muttered. "I didn't think you could get any more beautiful than you already are, but you showed me wrong."

Seth was embarrassed. I loved when Seth was embarrassed. It was the cutest thing ever. I quickly took his hand and shut the door behind us. We began walking towards the house where all of the other members of the wolf pack would be bugging Sam about finally being tied down. Sam didn't think of it as being "tied down." To Sam, it was more of dream come true. About fifty meters before we'd reached the house, Seth stopped me.

"Sorry Kiana, it's just –" he got down on one knee and looked up towards me.

I was so confused as to what was going on. I stared at him with my mouth wide open.

"Will you – "


	15. Wedding Day Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT! **

**This chapter is part 1 of 2 parts! REVIEW PLEASE! (:**

I looked down to see Seth Clearwater. He was kneeling down on one knee in front of me and I was probably on the path towards hyperventilation. I stared at him with a confused expression waiting to see what was going to happen next. I felt the warm breeze blow through my hair as I awaited his next words.

"Will you-" he began. The pause between his words seemed to have lasted forever.

"Wait for me while I tie my shoe?"

He cracked a little smirk as he stared at my gaping expression.

I quickly smacked him on the head and began pouting as I turned around and crossed my arms.

He stood up and clutched his stomach as he laughed at the prank he just pulled on me. He quickly grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into his embrace.

"What?" he questioned. "Did you think I was going to say something else?"

He had the infamous crooked smile on his face as he planted a kiss on my forehead. I was still attempting to slow down my heart rate as I gazed up into those innocent looking eyes of his.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Don't worry," he began. "When I ask you to marry me, it'll be the most epic moment ever. I won't spontaneously propose on the field in front of your brothers house."

I loved how he used the word "_when_" instead of the word "if."

"_When_ you ask me to marry you?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he reassuringly answered. "There's no doubt in my mind that some day, we'll end up just like Sam and Emily, just cuter and probably with cuter kids. "

We both laughed at his statement.

"I think about our future all the time –" he continued. "There's no one I'd want to spend the rest of my life with more than you. If you ever change your mind about me, I'll probably just end up alone and living as a wolf in the wild. That was Jake's original plan when he heard about Bella getting married, you know."

Jake. I had forgotten all about Jake. I knew Jake would probably be there today. He and Sam were brothers in a way. I wondered how much Renesmee had grown since I last saw her. I secretly hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with Jake at all today. I grabbed Seth's hand and we quickly made our way towards the house.

We both opened the door to see a bunch of men in suits. Everyone was handsome, but to me, Seth was exceptionally handsome Quil had little Claire on his lap. Claire was wearing a cute pink dress too. Emily must've picked it out. Jared, Paul, and Sam were all on the couch watching some sort of basketball game that was going on. Embry quickly walked over towards Seth and I.

"Wow Kiana, you look beautiful," Embry commented as he twirled me around to get a better look.

"Thanks Embry, " I smirked. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Better than Seth," he mumbled. I giggled at his comment. Seth was standing with his arms around my waist as we greeted everyone. Sam noticed that I had come in and quickly stood up. I gave my brother a hug and one of those generic 'it's the big day' comments. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

Sam was absolutely glowing. He looked so happy and excited. I could only imagine how Emily was feeling at this moment. They were both so in love; I was glad to finally see them getting married. I knew that they would get married and Sam would claim the title of Chief. Eventually, they'd have kids of their own and who knows, maybe their kids will be the future shape shifters of the tribe. Someday, Sam would be the one sitting around the campfire telling the old Quileute legends to the old ones. I couldn't help but wonder, in the back of my head, that if Seth and I had kids someday, would they be shape shifters? I guess as long as vampires were around, there'd be werewolves and now with Jake's newest love affair, there would always be vampires around.

I slowly remembered Sam telling me about how werewolves don't age until they let go of their wolf spirit or something along those lines. If Renesmee was a vampire and didn't age, would that mean that Jake would always keep ahold of his spirit in order to be with her? I guess that would mean a Jake who's forever young and forever around. Great..

Seth and I took our place around the table and I proceeded to play with Claire. She was adorable. I could see the resemblance she had with Emily and I saw imprinting in action once again. The look of pure bliss that Quil had on his face when playing with Claire was amazing. Quil looked as if he could play with her forever, as if he could be with her forever. Claire looked completely captivated with Quil too. I know she was still young, but she enjoyed Quil's company. It was evident.

I looked at Seth and he noticed the question in my eyes. He simply smiled and replied –"Yeah, I love you like that, just a little more maybe."

I smiled at played with his fingers under the table.

When Kim showed up, I saw the sudden change in Jared's mood. The same happened with Paul when Rachel showed up. Seeing Rachel made the pace of my heart quicken a bit. Knowing that Rachel was here meant that Jake was probably nearby. I was not looking forward to seeing him. I wonder how I'd feel with Jake around. I knew for a fact that Seth was the one I wanted. I didn't want Seth because of default; I wanted Seth because I knew he was the right one for me. I hope he knew that.

I wonder if Jake and I could ever be friends. I wonder if he really didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I wondered if I even wanted anything to do with Jake. He had caused me so much heartache this past year; I wondered if a friendship with him was even possible anymore.

Billy Black showed up and I gave him a quick hug. He joked around about my recent excursion to California and how Sam and I were really alike.

Earlier today, all the guys, with the help of Leah, had prepared the aisle and chairs and everything. I hadn't seen it, but if Leah was the one in charge, it was going to be amazing.

The house began getting a bit stuffy, so Seth and I walked out towards the porch, still hand in hand. We started talking when Embry came out to join us. He told us he felt lonely since everyone else already had coupled up with their imprints for the most part.

"And how are Seth and I any different?" I questioned.

Embry smirked –" because you guys are like the only normal couple. You're not completely all over each other like the others in there."

Both Seth and Embry chuckled.

I suddenly felt eager to see Emily. She was going to be my future sister-in-law. I'm pretty sure Leah would let me in. Especially since if things worked out in the future, Leah would end up being my sister-in-law too. I told Seth and Embry I wanted to go see Emily and they pointed me towards Seth's house. Seth wanted to follow me, but I asked Embry to hold him there. Embry gladly obliged.

I made my way to the Clearwater residence, which wasn't too far from Sam and Emily's house. I knocked on the door and Leah popped her head out. She let me in and I eagerly awaited seeing Emily.

I glanced towards the middle of the kitchen where Emily was sitting in a chair, getting her hair done by Leah. She was in her pure white wedding dress and looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh my goodness, Emily- " I gasped. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and glanced down towards the floor with a hint of a blush on her cheek.

"This dress was my mothers," she stated. "I can't believe its finally the day."

"I wish you the best, Em," Leah whispered.

I admired Leah Clearwater. She had so much strength. Sam ended up choosing Emily over Leah because of imprinting, but Leah still managed to be here helping her cousin get married to the man that she loved. Leah gave Emily a gentle hug and smiled.

I gazed up at the clock. It said 11:53. The ceremony would begin at 1. I lounged around the living room, watching Leah work on Emily. Leah was amazing talented at everything she did. I guess that was the competitiveness in her. Seth told me all about it. By the time I gazed up at the clock again, nearly an hour had passed. The clock read 12: 40 and Emily would soon be Emily Uley. I helped Emily up and helped her walk towards where the ceremony would take place.

Most of the guests were already seated. I was in awe over how beautifully everything was decorated. As I walked into the field where everything was set up, Seth had caught me off guard. He gently placed his arms around my waist and surprised me.

"Surprise," he smirked. "I missed you."

I giggled. "I missed you too. Hey Seth, can you get our seats? I wanna walk around a little bit.'

Seth nodded and went along with Embry to go claim a couple of seats. I walked around the entire set up, admiring Leah's amazing talents and exquisite taste. I gazed up at the beautiful white gazebo where Sam and Emily would say their vows to each other and I continued walking. I walked towards the back where all the guests were entering. I saw Billy Black roll up in his wheel chair, quickly followed by Sue Clearwater. Since Seth had imprinted on me, Sue treated me like another daughter of hers. I smiled and bowed my head towards her as she walked passed me. Kim walked in with Jared around her arm. They were both entirely love struck, I wouldn't be surprised if they were the next to get married.

I quickly turned around and accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I exclaimed. I rubbed my shoulder. The person I bumped into was really built. That little tap left my right shoulder hurting.

"It's okay," the person replied. As soon as those words were spoken, I immediately recognized the husky voice. It was Jacob Black.

I turned around quickly and gazed up at the familiar, strong features of Jacob Black. He gazed back into my eyes with a pang of guilt in his eyes. There were a few moments of silence before we were interrupted by a melodic voice.

"Jake –"

A beautiful face popped up behind Jake. It had the beautiful porcelain features that were all too familiar. It was Renesmee Cullen, no doubt about it. She looked at me with a questionable expression. She had obviously grown since the last time I saw her. It had only been two months, but it looked as if she'd grown two years. She was past her toddler years and looked about 6 or 7, but possessed beauty far beyond her years. I felt inferior standing next to her. No matter what I did or how I dressed, I knew there would be no way I could ever be anything compared to her. I remained silent.

"Who's this Jake?" she questioned. Her voice was so perfect. It was high in pitch, but could never be considered annoying.

"No one-" Jake quickly replied.

Ouch. That hurt. Jake just referred to me as no one. I quickly apologized one last time as I walked past them. I swore that I would never shed another tear over Jacob Black. That was the only thought in my head at that point. I walked passed another flawless couple. There was no doubt in my mind that these people were the parents of Renesmee Cullen. They both had flawless skin. The woman was beautiful, with dark brown hair and flawless features. They had golden eyes that were captivating. This was Edward and Bella Cullen. I quickly glanced up at them and walked passed them. I was in no mood to feel even more insecure than I was.

I've never been the type of person to feel insecure beyond words, but knowing that your former love was stolen away by the definition of perfection was tough. I made my way to the closest bathroom and glanced up in the mirror. I saw the dark brown eyes staring back at me. Insecure was the only word to describe how I felt at that moment, well that and rejected. I couldn't believe that Jake just called me no one. Were we never in love? Were we never apart of each other's lives? Were we ever anything to each other? Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe the love between us never existed.

I glanced up one last time at my reflection and took a deep breath. It was time for the wedding. Today was Emily's day. Today was Sam's day. I knew that today wasn't the time for my problems or issues. I quickly left the bathroom and scurried over to my seat next to Seth. He smiled seeing that I was by his side again. I sat down and exhaled. At that moment, I knew it didn't matter to me what Jacob Black thought anymore. Secretly, I wanted to be friends with him still. I knew that he hurt me, but he was a friend before he was anything more. I was maybe hoping that we could go back to those days. We'd be friends, but he'd still have Renesmee and I'd have Seth. If he didn't want anything to do with me, I wouldn't care anymore. I had Seth Clearwater and that was all I needed. Seth made me happier than anyone else in this world. He was loyal, loving, and all around wonderful. With Seth, I felt as if I was complete. I couldn't believe that I didn't see this before. I was blinded by the idea of a first love. I was completely enamored with Jake to the point where I was making excuses for him.

None of it mattered anymore. We both had our separate lives. I took a deep breath and looked to the man beside me.

This was goodbye to Jacob Black.

My heart was ready to love again. My heart was ready for the life I would share with Seth Clearwater.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and he smiled the crooked smile I loved so much. I appreciated having Seth with me more than he could imagine. I was thankful that Seth was in my life. He grabbed my hand and held it firmly. The music began and we turned our heads to see Emily taking her first steps down the aisle.


	16. Wedding Day Pt 2

**Hi Readers! Sorry I haven't been updating, i've been a bit overwhelmed with a bunch of things going on, but I really hope you guys are still reading and enjoying the story! I'll try my best to update soon. Please Review & Thank you!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Ch.16 Pt 2/2**

As everyone turned their heads watching Emily walk down the isle, I couldn't help but look at Sam. There was no doubt that Emily was a sight to see, but the look on Sam's face was priceless. He was completely captivated by her beauty and I've never seen such an expression of joy. He was watching the love of his life walk down the aisle to spend the rest of her life with him. I quickly glanced at Seth and wondered what was going through his head at this exact moment. I tightened my grip on his hand and he quickly shifted his eyes to glance at me. He smiled and leaned in towards my face. He gently pecked me on the cheek then we both focused our attention back to the bride and groom.

By the time we glanced up, Emily was standing side by side with Sam. You could sense the love between them.

It was a beautiful day. The skies were clear and the sun was shining, which was rare in La Push. The wildflowers were in full bloom and it was the perfect day for a wedding.

Sam and Emily had written their own vows.

"I vow to bake you the muffins you love for as long as I love you," spoke Emily.

"I vow to always finish your food when you're stuffed and struggling to eat whatever is left on your plate," promised Sam.

Their exchange of vows showed everyone how perfect they were for each other. They completed each other. If Sam disliked mushrooms, Emily would eat them for him. If Emily couldn't reach the top shelf, Sam would gently lift her up. They were the perfect fit, like macaroni and cheese.

Before we knew it, the ceremony was over and the reception had begun. Music gently filled the air as the cheerful guests surrounded the bride and groom having their first dance as a married couple. I took a seat on a bench by the refreshments and exhaled. It had been a long day, but it was still one of the best days I've had in a while. Sam deserved to be happy, and today was definitely a happy day for him.

I tilted my head back and gazed up at the night sky. It was full of stars, which was something you didn't see in the city often. I took in a breath of fresh air and refocused my attention on the party. As I glanced back down, I couldn't help but see Jake at the corner of my eye. Renesmee had positioned herself on the top of his feet and he was playfully slow dancing with her.

I expected there to be a pang of jealousy as I watched them, but there wasn't. I was completely apathetic. I saw the love in his expression as he watched her, and I couldn't help but try to be happy for him. The key word in that sentence was "try." As much as I _tried _to be the bigger person, I couldn't help feeling completely apathetic. I had cut Jake out of my life. When someone causes you that much pain, it's hard to let them go, but I knew for the sake of my future with Seth, it had to be done. I loved Seth more than I disliked Jake. Seth helped me look past the broken heart that Jake left me with.

Renesmee brought out the best in Jake. If I knew anything about imprinting, I knew that it could really change a person for the better. An imprint becomes your everything. The way Seth cared about me was the way that Jake cared about her, and I had to admit that it was really cute. The way Jake would have a twinkle in his eyes every time he looked at her, the way that he would laugh when she said something silly, the way he picked her up and lifted her up on his shoulders. She really did bring out the best in him.

I felt a quick jab on my ribs, which surprised me. I instantly jumped up, only to be caught by none other than Seth Clearwater.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" he questioned.

I smiled and simply replied, "nothing," as I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders. He suddenly stepped back and removed himself from my reach. He grabbed my right hand and knelt down on one knee.

"May I have this dance," he asked.

"Why of course," I replied as I curtsied in front of him.

By the time we got on the dance floor, nearly everyone at the wedding was dancing. You could see nearly all the Quileute wolves dancing with their imprints. Sue Clearwater was even wheeling Billy Black around at a rhythm. I saw Bella and Edward Cullen gracefully making their way onto the dance floor. They moved with more poise than I had ever seen before in my life. Vampires were amazing. Jake and Renesmee were still playfully slow dancing, and Emily and Sam were in the middle of everyone. Emily had her head rested on Sam's shoulder and he gently held her waist. Emily's arms were around Sam's shoulders in a gentle, but loving manor. I was happy seeing my brother so happy.

Seth twirled me around and gently placed his hands around my waist. I lifted my arms and caressed his shoulders before resting my hands behind his neck.

"You're so tiny," he murmured.

"Well then, I guess that's why you need to be here to protect me," I smirked.

He gave me that crooked smile that I love so much and for a second everything felt right.

"Kiana," Seth whispered. There was a tone of concern in his voice, which suddenly got me worried.

"Yeah," I questioned curiously.

"I don't mind being second."

"What?"

"I know that Jake was your first love and all. I know that you left because of him. I don't know if I could ever mean to you what he meant to you, but I don't mind being second to him. If it means being with you, I'd do anything. I'd be anything, anyone. As long as I'm in your life, I'm content."

Seth had softly spoken those words with an air of sadness looming over him. I can't believe he would say that. I can't believe that he would think he's my second choice. Thinking back to everything that happened, I felt a pang of guilt rush over me. I could understand why Seth would think he's my second choice. It makes sense after everything I've done to him, but I really just wanted him to understand that he isn't my second choice. Everything that happened with Jake, as horribly painful as it was, helped me to understand how much I really cared about Seth. It showed me how much Seth meant to me, and led me to realize that Seth really is the one for me, and now I wanted Seth to know this.

Seth had his head down rested on my head slightly. I could feel the sadness that he felt. As cheesy as it may sound, I guess when someone really means this much to you, you feel what they feel.

"Seth," I whispered. "You're not number two."

He quickly broke our embrace and gazed into my eyes. I looked at him as sincerely as possible. I wanted him to understand that what I was about to say to him was the truth.

"I know why you might think you're number two, but you're not. Everything that Jake put me through did break my heart. I can't lie to you about that. Jake was my first love. I thought he meant everything to me."

As I finished those words, I could see Seth glance towards the ground, completely devastated.

"But, that's not what I feel now. I realized that you were the one for me the whole time. You were always the one that was there for me. You were the one who loved me unconditionally, and I constantly took you for granted. I want you to know that Jake may have been number one in some point of my life, but now, you're not number one. You're the only one."

Seth glanced up at me and broke into his infamous crooked smile. I put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I never want to lose you," I quietly whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. It felt as if he never wanted to let me go, but it felt so right. I knew at that point that I wouldn't feel right without him, ever. He completed me.

"I will never leave you," he whispered back.

We quietly held each other and danced, enjoying the sweet silence between us. Unlike Jake, I knew that Seth's statement was a promise. He never would leave me. I believed him. I trusted him.

The night passed quickly and before I knew it, the reception was over. I offered to stay behind and help clean up after the festivities, but all the members of the wolf pack, minus Jake and Sam, took on the responsibility.

"Just get Kiana home safely," ordered Jared.

Seth saluted Jared and gently held my hand and guided me home. Jake had left with the Cullens and Sam and Emily boarded a plane on their way to Hawaii. They would spend the next 2 weeks there, enjoying their honeymoon.

Seth walked me home. We enjoyed the silence; it meant that everything was finally alright. As we got to the front of the barn, he took both of my hands in his. His hands were so big compared to mine. I hadn't noticed how big he was growing. I guess it was one of those freakish wolf traits.

My hands melted into his. He pulled me into a hug and I inhaled deeply. I took in the husky scent of Seth Clearwater as I hugged him back. This felt right. This felt perfect.

"Kiana," he pulled back from our hug and looked me in the eyes. "I.. I love you. There's no one else in this world I'd rather be with. Not now, not ever."

I couldn't help but smile and blush when he said that. My eyes were instantly glued to the ground in embarrassment.

I could hear Seth chuckle as he gently lifted my face up to meet his. We shared a passionate kiss that was followed by many gentle kisses all along my cheeks and nose.

"I love you too. More than you could possibly imagine, " I replied.

I stood on my tippy toes and gently placed a kiss on his nose. I could feel his face scrunch up, but I just giggled. We said our goodbyes and planned to spend the entire day together tomorrow. After one last kiss, I broke free of Seth's firm embrace and made my way to the barn. I peeped my head out one last time, only to see the back of his head walking slowly away, turning back every other second to meet my gaze.

I changed out of the clothes and took off all the make up. I'd be without a chaperone for the next two weeks, but then again, everyone in the tribe watches over each other, so technically, I'd have a chaperone I guess. Sam probably asked Sue Clearwater or Billy Black to make sure I was eating my veggies or something.

I plopped onto my soft bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to all the pleasant memories I had with Seth Clearwater, with a permanent smile embedded on my face.

A loud knock startled me early in the morning. I hopped out of bed and peeped my head outside my door. Standing there was none other than Jacob Black. His hands were buried in his pockets and his eyes were glued on the floor. The sight of Jake quickly snapped me out of the sleepy daze I was in.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He quickly glanced up to meet my gaze.

"I wanted to apologize.."


	17. Lesson Learned

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Hey Readers! This is the final chapter, but there might be an epilogue if you guys request one! So be sure to review please and let me know what you think! Questions, comments, concerns?

_**Thank you so much for reading my story! I really appreciate each and every one of you! (:**_

I was so sick of everything at that point. It took everything I had to not just slam the door in his face and let it be. His hands were in his pockets as his eyes were glued to the floor. I batted my eyes and exhaled quickly.

"Apology accepted, now leave Jacob Black," I quietly muttered as I began to shut the door in front of me.

Before the door could close, Jake caught it, stopping it from closing all the way. His strength was far greater than mine, allowing him to open the door despite my resistance.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" he questioned.

What else would I have to say to him. He was the one who stole my heart. After leaving something so precious in his possession, he decided to shatter it. Plain and simple. Every time I decide to move on, he decides to come back. Whenever I shut the door, he somehow figures out how to open it. I know that I wanted to eventually be his friend again, but was this too soon?

I turn back around to see him staring straight into my eyes with that piercing gaze of his.

"I really want to apologize for everything. Last night, I referred to you as no one. I know that was heartless of me. I explained everything to Renesmee. She even got mad at me because she knew how inconsiderate that was of me. I can't leave until I know that you really forgive me. Not just for last night, but for everything. Kiana…"

"Jake, It's fine. I'm not mad. I see what you're like when you're with her. I understand that I can't ever bring that side out of you. You belong with her. It's obvious."

A smile found its way across my face.

"I'm genuinely happy for you. And you don't have to worry about me anymore Jake. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings, or breaking my heart. Because.. well, its not yours anymore. My heart belongs to Seth."

I turned around and flashed my genuine smile to Jake.

"Everything worked out the way it was supposed to. I love him more than I could possibly imagine."

I see Jake's eyes automatically light up. Those words probably helped ease his worries. Our eyes met and memories flooded back to me. Playing when we were kids, the first time our hands touched, stargazing, our first kiss, his body heat, the husky and familiar scent of Jacob Black. I was at peace with myself. I was at peace with him. I felt my heart truly let go of him. This was the end of all the emotional trauma and the romance that we ever experienced together. This was the defining moment and I knew this is where we would part ways and live our lives separately. Maybe not literally. I mean, he did live right here in La Push, less than five minutes away, but symbolically and spiritually.

I saw him begin to smile.

"Seth is a lucky guy. He better know that."

I giggled at his statement and proceeded to blush. I stuck my hand out, deciding that the best way to seal the deal with a firm, parting handshake.

Jake's warm hand grabbed mine and quickly pulled me in for a hug rather than the handshake that I was expecting. I inhaled the scent of Jacob Black, knowing that this would be our last embrace.

I felt complete knowing that we had closure.

"What's going on?"

I immediately shoved Jake and backed up to the sound of that voice. It was Seth. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This situation could not have looked worse.

"I, Seth, Jake.." I managed to spit out.

I saw the flame in Seth's eyes as he approached us. He quickly turned to Jake and before I could blink, Seth had punched Jake in the face. Seth was no longer the gangly child that everyone saw him as. He had grown. He was a strong and powerful individual.

Seth began to approach Jake again, but I stopped him. I grabbed him by the waist from behind him.

"Let go of me, Kiana!" he commanded.

I wouldn't let go. I couldn't. Seth really got the wrong idea.

"Seth, NO!" I exclaimed. "Seth, Jake came here to apologize."

"He's always trying to hurt you, again and again. Why does he keep coming back."

At this point, Seth had turned around and his stare pierced my soul. His expression was one filled with anger, confusion, and betrayal.

"Seth, trust me. Nothing was happening. We were saying goodbye. A real goodbye."

I looked deep into his eyes, hoping that he'd see that I was speaking the truth.

He quickly pulled me into his embrace and held me tight.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what got into me. I just, I didn't want to lose you again."

He let me go and quickly made his way towards Jake. He extended his hand out and helped him up.

"Sorry man, " he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Jake quickly shook it off and there were no hard feelings between them. Amazing how quickly wolves could recuperate.

"I'll just .. uh.. leave now, haha," muttered Jake.

He quickly made his way to the door, leaving Seth and I alone in my room.

Seth walked towards me quietly and took my hand in his. Silence filled the air, but nothing else was needed. Just his presence was comforting to me. He led me to the bed and we both sat down. I gently leaned my head on his shoulder and I seemed to fit perfectly into the crevices of his body.

"I love you, you know that right?" I ask.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's just sometimes, I get insecure. I know you're my imprint and everything, but even if you weren't I'd still love you. And Jake was there before me, and you don't imprint and sometimes I just feel like if it wasn't for this imprinting thing, you'd be with him and he'd be with you and I just can't imagine life without you and I just don't ever wanna lose you and…"

I pressed my lips against his. Seth's kisses were softer and sweeter than any other kisses in the world. He was the only one I'd ever want to kiss. Our lips molded perfectly together.

"You were rambling," I smile. "That was the only way I could shut you up."

He smiled back at me and immediately crushed his lips onto mine. As forceful as his kisses were, they were so gentle. He kissed my forehead, my cheek, my nose, and eventually made his way to my lips. He gazed into my eyes and everything felt right.

"I love you, Seth. I still don't fully understand all this werewolf stuff, all the imprinting and whatnot, but I know one thing for sure. I may not be a werewolf, but I've imprinted too. I've imprinted on you because nothing else matters. No one else matters. You're the one that's imprinted on my heart."

Seth pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "_Kwop kilawtley." _

_**Everything was perfect at this very moment.**_

With everything that's happened from the moment that I stepped onto the reservation, it all seemed to happen for a reason. Despite the heartache, I've found something better, something that was worth the painful experiences. I guess the lesson here is that everything happens for a reason. You'll experience heartache and heartbreak, but it's not the end of the world. If something doesn't work out, maybe its because it's not meant to work out. Maybe it's because he's not the right person for you.

I've definitely found the right person for me. He gives me butterflies, he makes my palms sweat, and he warms my heart. He treats me right, and loves me unconditionally, and I really hope that he can say the same about me.

I'm grateful for all the painful experiences because they've led me to the love of my life. Seth Clearwater.


End file.
